Forever Yours
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: A story from when they were children. Shizuma falls in love with her Nagisa as children but her father's negative opinions force their mothers and them to runaway. Will Shizuma's father track them down. And what about their future together? Read & Review
1. Chapter 1 it's a girl!

_**Chapter one: It's a girl!**_

The Aoi family had led a long lonely life so far and so when the news spread around that Aoi Rinoka was pregnant everyone, even people who did not really know them, were thrilled to discover the news. Rinoka and her husband, Teruki, could barely believe their ears when the doctors had confirmed that Rinoka's bellyaches were in fact due to the fact that she was pregnant!

**_FLASHBACK …_**

_Teruki came home late on a Thursday evening to the odd sound of hearing Rinoka vomiting in the bathroom. His heart rate quickened as he dropped his briefcase and jacket in the hallway and rushed to the bathroom. He flung the door open to see his beautiful wife cradling the toilet bowl as though her life depended on it. Granted he could only see the back of her head at the moment but he could bet and say that she was looking terrible, and come out with a jackpot! He knelt down behind her, leaning up on his knees and rubbing her shoulders gently, attempting to relax her tense muscles. Once he was sure that she had finished he stroked her auburn hair aside and pressed a small kiss to her moist cheek. She groaned low in her throat as her stomach growled and threatened to force her to throw-up once again. Several minutes later Rinoka pulled the chain and collapsed against the toilet seat, utterly exhausted. Teruki pulled her down and into his arms as he spread his legs either side of his wife and cradled her spent body against his own. He brushed her damp fringe back again and pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead. She opened her ocean sunset pink eyes and looked up at him sheepishly, a small blush tingeing her cheeks, which Teruki thought was very cute despite the circumstances. "You must get tired of coming home to hearing me throw-up"_

_Teruki cuddled his beloved wife tenderly and smiled tenderly "that's the third time this week"_

_"I know"_

_"The first could be passed as that dodgy spicy noodles we had" Rinoka smiled feebly at that "second time maybe coincidence" Rinoka snuggled against his chest, taking hold of a tuft of his shirt "but this is the third time this week … are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital for a check-up?"_

_Rinoka thought for a second before reluctantly nodding her head. "Okay" she mumbled._

_Teruki sighed and helped Rinoka to her feet. She swayed slightly from side to side so Teruki steadied her with an arm wrapped around her waist. He led her to the front door helped her slip into her slippers and guided her down to his car. He helped her shuffle into the passenger seat, and fastened her seatbelt for her. She smiled warmly up at him as he closed her door and went around to the driver's seat, closed his door and started the engine. The drive to the hospital was long and tiresome. Rinoka rested her head against the headrest losing her rosy coloured eyes and breathed slower trying to calm her nerves. She admired her husband for being so calm in this situation whereas she, herself, was panicking inside and out. She felt a hand on her own and looked down to see Teruki's hand stroking her own softly. She looked back up at him. He was staring out the front of the windscreen, which gave her the little time she needed to admire his appearance; slightly ragged from a long day at work, tousled blue hair tied back in a low pony-tail and wide maroon eyes focused on the road ahead. She felt a smile twitch her lips. He was a blessing to her. They pulled up in front of the hospital. The journey into the waiting room was a blur of pale colours. They waited side-by-side their fingers entwined as they waited to be called into the doctors office. Soon the monitor bleeped. They looked up yet again._

**_Aoi, Rinoka. Room 637. Dr, Li_**

_They steadily made their way around the winding corridors and eventually found their assigned room. A cheery plump woman with short sleek ebony hair in a white doctors coat, she extended a hand "good evening I am Doctor Mei Li and I will try to find out what the problem is. If you would kindly hop up onto the bed Aoi-san"_

_Rinoka squirmed slightly before sliding up onto the bed and lying down. Teruki squeezed her hand "it'll be okay, Rinoka, I'm right here"_

_"Thank you" she let go of his hand as Doctor Li came up beside her and began prodding her belly with her fingertips. She hummed to herself and then removed her latex gloves._

_"Have you been throwing up recently?"_

_"Yes" Rinoka sat up and pulled her kimono tighter around her body._

_"Have you considered the possibility that you might be pregnant?"_

_"Er … well … the doctors said before that it was unlikely-"_

_Doctor Li cut across Rinoka "would you like to take a pregnancy test?" she didn't wait for an answer she merely fished around in her desk drawer and handed a small white box to Rinoka before adding "I may be wrong so don't get your hopes up"_

_Rinoka nodded slightly and went to leave. She paused and looked back to Teruki "I'll be back in a minute"_

_"Okay" he watched her go with a frantic heart._

_Rinoka took the test and began pacing her cubicle in the bathroom waiting for the results. She bit down on her thumbnail as each second ticked by. Finally her watch bleeped to say it was time. She looked down at the results and got the shock of her life. Teruki was waiting patiently with doctor Li in the office and literally had a heart attack when Rinoka bounded into the room, waving the wand about and smiling happily. "I'M PREGNANT!!!"_

_"Really?" Teruki asked abruptly on his feet eyes dancing with emotions. Rinoka nodded and showed him the wand. His eyes filled with happy tears. "This is wonderful"_

_"Good fortune to good people" Doctor Li smiled up at them "do you want to know how far along you are even though I would estimate at about two to three weeks?" the happy couple nodded eagerly. An hour later they were on their way home the goofiest grins on both their faces._

_"Hey" Teruki muttered dreamily. Rinoka turned away from staring out of the window to see her husband smiling at her "in eight and a half months we're going to have a baby"_

_"I know … it's scary"_

_He squeezed her hand "we'll be fine"_

**_END FLASHBACK._**

Rinoka was merrily singing in her mother's kitchen as they cooked a lovely meal for the family. "How long now?" her mother asked, beaming with unbearable pride as she stroked her daughter's stomach lovingly.

Rinoka smiled down at her mother as she subconsciously caressed her round bump "not for another week, mama"

"Oh I cannot wait to see my little prince or princess" her mother squealed excitedly as she stirred the rice "are you sure you should be cooking this close to the date?" she asked, her voice concerned and serious.

Rinoka looked down at her swollen stomach and frowned "I'm not sure to be honest"

She was bustled into the living room where her father and little brother sat around the table waiting for their dinner "you will not cook while pregnant"

"But mama ... _**you**_ did!"

"You do as I say not as I do"

"But you still did it!" Rinoka argued her temper flaring up.

"I am married to your father dear, need I say more?"

Rinoka lapsed into silence; she knew could never fight the 'father' card. She sighed bitterly. "But I am bored, mama, can't I do something?"

"Read up on things to do when the baby comes" came her mothers shout from the kitchen.

Rinoka eyed the book in question "but mama I have read that book a thousand times! I cannot take this any more!"

"Rinoka-chan! Learn some respect for your mother. She knows what she is talking about" came her father's cracked voice from beside her.

"Ayah!" Rinoka threw up her hands in resignation. She felt her angry hot temper pulsing roughly against her forehead. This was annoying, she couldn't cook, she couldn't run, she probably couldn't even walk down the bloody road for fear of 'getting tired easily'. All of a sudden a violent stabbing pain jerked her stomach. "Ow!" she keeled over in the sofa, her head pressed down to her knees.

"Rinoka-chan, what's wrong?" her brother, Chang, asked immediately on his feet.

She waved him back down "n-nothing" she lied "it's probably just … hunger-pains"

Chang was not convinced and continued to eye his older sister for the remainder of the meal. Rinoka kept her head bowed over her bowl as she tried to force-feed herself, but her stomach, and most likely the baby, was not having any of it. She groaned again. Her mother frowned "Rinoka are you feeling okay?"

"Ugh … not really … I just … Oh!" she collapsed sideways from the table. She was semi-conscious when her family started screaming and calling an ambulance and Teruki but after that all was black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Teruki was having a stressful day at the office and was just aching for the time he would get to leave this place and see his beautiful wife. He smiled fondly as he remembered when he had introduced Rinoka to his parents. They had taken an instant liking to her. He had a faint dreamy smile on his lips when he fumbled around for the keys to his office. When he found them he slotted the key into the lock and opened his door, walked into his office, and kicked the door closed behind him. He set his coffee cup down beside his in-tray before sitting behind his desk and bowing his head over the documents he needed to redraft. That's when his phone bleeped. He took his glasses off, pinched the bridge of his nose, and replaced his glasses as he answered the phone "No, Zi Yuen I do not want the bosses files brought up to me for the millionth time!"

_"Aoi-san I am calling as a request from your mother-in-law. She needs you at the hospital now. It's Rinoka-"_

Teruki didn't need to hear any more as he grabbed his jacket, frantically locked his office and bolted for the stairs since the elevators were taking too long that day. He darted out into the dry heat into the car park, looking around for his car. Finally he spotted it. With a small sense of relief that only seemed to fuel his panic, he climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine, before speeding off in the direction of Shanghai hospital. "Don't worry Rinoka" he hissed through gritted teeth as he clutched the steering wheel "I'll be there for this, I wouldn't miss it!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinoka was sweating profusely as her mother dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth. "Mama … where is … Teruki?"

"He'll be here shortly my love, I just called his office"

"Arigatou"

Doctor Li walked into the ward "one week early, how are you feeling Rinoka-san?"

"Breathless …"

"I would imagine so, you seem to have a little troublemaker brewing in there" Mei Li smiled as she snapped on a pair of latex gloves "now lets see how far along you are" Rinoka felt slightly uncomfortable as she directed her gaze to the ceiling. She squirmed slightly. "Six centimetres" doctor Li clarified "you're coming along nicely another half an hour or so and we should be in the birthing ward"

At the words 'birthing ward' Rinoka's head jerked around to face her mother, fear glistening in her watery pink eyes. "Do not worry Rinoka" her mother soothed kissing her damp forehead "you will be fine"

"H-how do you know?" Rinoka sobbed against her mother's arms.

"Because I gave birth to two children, twenty two years apart, and I am still fit as a fiddle"

"Oh no here comes another one … ARGH!!!" Rinoka squeezed her mother's hand forcefully, as the contraction pumped through her muscles. It was almost blinding. Sweat dribbled down her sleek skin and stained the collar of her hospital gown.

**BANG!**

Both women turned to see Teruki, panting and breathless collapsing against the pale blue door as he shuffled into the room. "Where the … bloody hell … have you been?" Rinoka raged her skin flaring pink.

Teruki backed up slightly. He had never seen his angelic wife this … angry before. His mother-in-law chuckled as she walked passed "the birthing is the worst time for men" she smiled wickedly up at him before turning back to her daughter "would you like some more ice-chips dear?"

"Hai mama, Arigatou" Rinoka settled down in the pillows. Teruki sat down heavily in the chair beside her bed, entwining their fingers "where were you?" she half-sobbed, the last of the contraction wavering over her.

"I'm sorry the traffic was murderous –OW!" he choked as Rinoka attempted to strangle him with his own tie.

"MURDEROUS!" She raged "I'LL GIVE YOU MURDEROUS! SON-OF-A-BITCH!!!" she wailed agonisingly.

Doctor Li rushed back inside the ward to Rinoka's bed. She did a quick scan and smiled "ten centimetres. We need to get you to the birthing ward. Now!"

"Teruki!" Rinoka clasped his hand as her bed was wheeled into another ward.

Teruki looked down at his wife "it'll be okay love"

"Fuck You! You don't have to go through it!" she gripped his hand until she heard the bones snap.

He jerked his hand away wincing in pain. "Believe me I do"

**_Three hours later …_**

"PUSH RINOKA! COME ON JUST A LITTLE BIT MORE!!!"

Rinoka, who was currently sweating like there was tomorrow, and pushing something the size of a watermelon out of the opening the size of a lemon, grabbed hold on the nurse by her uniform and slapped her sharply across the face. "SHUT … THE … FUCK … UP!!!"

Teruki was wise enough to say anything as he encouraged Rinoka to grip the bed rails instead of his already broken, hand.

"I see something!" Doctor Li called.

"Let me see!" Teruki went behind the screen and felt like gagging. Was that … no t couldn't be … "it had two heads!"

Doctor Li glared up at him "she's breech" she stated before peering over the screen at Rinoka "you're going to have to push even harder!"

Rinoka tried to force some energy into pushing the baby out … but it hurt too much, it was too painful! "I can't!"

Doctor Li ignored her cry "Rinoka nothing is happening, you have to keep pushing!"

Teruki urged his wife to lean forward and grip the bed rails. "PUSH!"

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Rinoka opened her eyes and saw nothing but blurred colours. She squeezed them shut and tried again. A tiny bundle was being passed towards her. She wanted to see it, so badly. Finally the bundle was nestled into her arms. She leant back and cradled her baby to her chest. She sniffed as she saw a small tuft of auburn hair spiking up from the baby's head. She shared a small smile and a kiss with Teruki. She looked up at Mei Li "er … what is it?"

Doctor Li smiled "a little girl" before leaving the new family alone for a bit.

"A girl" Rinoka repeated before peeling away a corner of the blanket. Wide pink eyes stared up at her.

"She looks just like you" Teruki beamed as he kissed his wife on the forehead "well done. I'll go get your mother" he left the room.

Rinoka swallowed thickly, her throat burning from all the screams and strain. She felt her heart inflate as her daughter wrapped her first around the tip of her pinkie finger. Tears welled up in her eyes. "I know what I'm going to call you" she smiled pressing the smallest of kisses to her daughter's fragile head. Teruki bustled back inside accompanied by her mother and father. She smiled up at them as Teruki hurried forwards and covered her lower body with a blanket. Her parents stood on one side of her while Teruki stood on the other.

"She's a miracle" her mother smiled tenderly down at her daughter "well done"

"Arigatou mama"

"She's perfect" her father kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Arigatou baba"

Teruki cuddled his wife's shoulders and stroked his daughter's cheeks "so … any ideas for a name?"

"Mei!" cried her mother.

"Su" argued her father.

"Mei!"

"Su!"

"Mei!!!"

"Su!!!"

"Mama! Baba! I actually have a name in mind" Rinoka stated cutting off her parents argument. They shifted from foot to foot looking slightly ashamed of themselves. Rinoka cleared her throat "what about Nagisa?"

"Nagisa?" Teruki thought for a second "Aoi Nagisa? I like it … no … love it!!!"

"Wonderful" cried her father joyously as he hugged her weeping mother to his chest.

Teruki rested his head on top of Rinoka's as she whispered down to the baby girl curled up snuggly in her arms her eyelids closed and her small tufts of hair flaring up with the static electricity created from the blanket she was now wrapped up in "Aoi Nagisa … welcome to the family"


	2. Chapter 2 the party

**Chapter two: the party**

"Mother! I don't want to wear this! It's ugly!" wailed the three-and-a-half--year-old girl squirming out of her mother's firm grip. She grabbed the hem of her dress and flared the skirt out with a fierce look on her face displaying to her mother just how much she detested wearing such an awful garment to a party she had no intention of attending, her mother was taking her by force "**I AM A GIANT STRAWBERRY BON-BON!!!"**

Her mother chuckled slightly at her daughter's dramatic antics "you look adorable darling" she stated ruffling her daughter's ice white hair. The girl stamped her little foot and folded her arms across her chest, a stubborn, angry look set on her features. Her mother sighed she was not really in the mood for a toddler-tantrum right now, "Shizuma you will wear this dress otherwise what will Aoi Rinoka think of us?"

"She'll think that we are not trying to pull a fast one"

Ren smirked down at he daughter "nice try, Shizuma"

"B-but why do we even have to go?"

"Because I am old friend's with Rinoka," stated Ren simply.

Shizuma pulled a face "so? Why do _**I**_ have to go?"

"Because you are not even four, therefore it is illegal for you to stay home by yourself"

"But-"

"Do not question me Shizuma!" Ren snapped. Shizuma began to sob. She really didn't want to wear the giant poofy pink dress. She _**hated**_ pink! She fell backwards onto her little round butt and kicked her legs thick tears raining down her soft angelic cheeks.

"Mama! P-please! Anything but this d-dress!"

Ren sighed before kneeling back down beside her daughter. She couldn't bear the sight of those thick pearly tears soaking her daughter's pudgy cheeks. She stroked a fallen strand of white hair away from Shizuma's large green eyes "alright" she sighed softly "which dress would you like to wear?"

Shizuma looked up at her mother with wide eyes. She had never seen her mother cave so easily before. Maybe it was just because of the fact that the party started in less than an hour. She glanced up at her wardrobe; the doors strained open as far as they would go. _Hmm _she thought _what should I wear to a party where we are going to greet a baby that I'll have no interest in?_ "Um … can I wear the silver one mama?"

Her mother's blue eyes darted to the sleek shiny silver pom-pom dress a smile curving her lips. Her daught would look unbearably cute in that little dress, "alright then" she returned to her full-height and carefully extracted the silver dress from the hanger and began to dress her daughter accordingly. Once she was finished she looked down at Shizuma. "Satisfied?"

Shizuma went to the wardrobe mirror and twirled around like she had seen her mother do so many times. She turned back to Ren and smiled "I love it very much, mama, Arigatou"

Ren smiled, thanking the Gods in her head. She picked up her daughter in her arms and made for the front door downstairs where her husband, Saburo, was waiting for them. _How is it my first and only daughter has to be so picky? _She asked but merely smiled wider. She wouldn't change her Shizuma for the world. She slid into the passenger seat after buckling Shizuma up in the back seat, and closed the door behind her. She buckled her own seatbelt and turned to Saburo as he started the engine.

"How long does it take for you to dress yourself and our daughter?" Saburo mused roughly.

"She kept changing her mind"

"You should dress her and leave it at that"

"Stifle her? I will not stifle my daughter"

"But she'll walk all over you"

"I was stifled and look at me"

"Yeah, I married you, that's why I'm thankful you were stifled"

"Whatever"

"I think mama looks really pretty tongight" came their daughter's voice from the backseat. She had sensed the tension building up inside the car and wanted tot ry and keep the peace between them.

"Thank you Shizuma ... at least someone notcies"

Saburo turned to face his wife "what are you talking about?"

"I bought this dress especially for a special occassion, I finally wear it and what do I get from you? Nothing!"

Saburo closed his eyes and counted to ten, willing his anger down. When he opened his eyes he took in Ren's appearrance. She had curled her white hair into luscious shimmery waves of snow, her skin glowed pale in the moonlight and her pale aqua dress really brought out her eyes. "You look very lovely tonight, Ren"

Ren shifted in her seat and gave her husband a weak smile "Arigatou" she drummed her fingers on her lap as the tension in the air began to wane. "Ready?" she asked casually.

Saburo grinned back at her his long white fringe hiding half his face "always" and they drove off towards the Aoi residence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rinoka was wearing a simple pink dress that reached her ankles; it had small magenta butterflies around the hem, fastened at the waist with a sturdy belt. She gazed down at her daughter in the cot in the living room. She had only invited a few people and would take Nagisa upstairs to her bedroom with her nanny should things get too noisy. She had dressed Nagisa in a sweet pale gold dress. It had been a birthing gift from Teruki, to which she was very grateful as her little Nagisa looked so cute. Soon people began to arrive. First off were her mother and father, along with a few female cousins with their children. They crowded into the living room, well the women did anyway, the men stationed themselves in the kitchen waiting for the other male arrivals so they could go down to the pub for a celebratory pint. Rinoka had agreed to it as long as none of them returned home pissed out of their heads. Teruki had given her his word.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

The living room hushed down slightly as Rinoka cradled Nagisa to her chest and went to answer the door. She opened the door and smiled brightly. "Ren!" she exclaimed hugging the woman with her free arm. Ren did the same as she cradled Shizuma on her hip.

"Rinoka you are glowing" Ren beamed. Rinoka blushed as she felt Nagisa stir within her arms.

"Rinoka!" Teruki bounded into the hall followed by his brother-in-laws and Rinoka male cousins.

"Shush!" Rinoka hissed.

Teruki winced and dropped his voice to a whisper "we're going to the pub now"

"Okay, remember our deal?"

"Yes" Teruki kissed her lips and joined Saburo in the limo just beyond the gate to the house. The men waved goodbye before climbing inside and driving off.

Rinoka and Ren shook theirs heads "they'll never change" Ren sighed as she entered the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Mother" a small voice was heard. Both women looked down to see Shizuma staring up at them with wide green eyes "where is the baby?"

Ren chuckled as they walked into the living room. For the time being she ignored Shizuma's question as they sat down on the sofa, the other women crooning over their children. "This is my daughter, Shizuma" Ren stated proudly positioning Shizuma to sit on her lap.

Rinoka looked thoughtfully at Shizuma "she is adorable" she cooed pinching Shizuma's cheeks.

"Arigatou, Aoi-san"

Rinoka and Ren giggled. "Don't be so formal Shizuma, call me Rinoka"

"Okay … Rinoka"

"See that wasn't so hard was it?"

"I guess not" Shizuma became instantly bored "Rinoka?"

"Yes?"

"May I see the baby?"

Rinoka bit her lip; a look Ren thought was adorable on her, before carefully lying Nagisa on her lap. "This is my daughter, Nagisa"

"Nagisa" Shizuma breathed as she crawled closer towards the sleeping baby. The baby girl was roughly half the size of Shizuma; her pale peachy skin glowed in the dim light of the living room, her small tuft of floaty auburn hair looked so graceful to Shizuma. She reached up a hand to stroke it. She heard her mother and Rinoka's breath hitch slightly. _They expect me to pull her hair, don't they? Well I won't … she's too cute._ Shizuma stroked a soft hand down Nagisa's cheek. The baby opened her eyelids to reveal the most stunning rose-pink eyes. Shizuma's breath hitched in her throat. She was beautiful. "Nagisa" she repeated. The baby smiled and gurgled her chubby little hands rising up and stroking themselves through Shizuma's silky hair and down her silver dress. Rinoka made to lift Nagisa away, but the infant began to weep, thick pearly tears raining down on her glittery gold dress. Rinoka frowned before placing Nagisa back down. She watched her baby half-ounce half-crawl over so that she was nestled within Shizuma's lap.

"That's odd" Rinoka murmured.

"What is?" Ren asked.

"Nagisa has never taken to anyone that strongly so quickly before"

"Maybe she really likes Shizuma" Ren mused as she watched Shizuma play with the baby's hair.

"As much as you like me?" Rinoka had taken the ultimate dive. She looked up into Ren's wide aqua eyes. Ren swallowed thickly a tight smile forming on her lips.

"Maybe even more" they stared at each other for a while Ren leaning closer and closer, out of sigh of the other women who had begun to move out onto the terrace, and kissed Rinoka's rosy red lips.

"W-what was that for?" Rinoka asked, a fingertip ghosting over her tingling lips.

Ren sighed looking down "memories" she merely whispered.

"Memories" Rinoka echoed softly.

"Did you become a parrot in the last two seconds?" Ren asked amused, "Because I don't kiss parrots"

"Well it's not like you plan on kissing me again"

"Don't I?" Ren leant closer once again and captured Rinoka's soft lips in another tender kiss.

"Ren … sama" Rinoka murmured out of old habits. She blushed and felt her desire stir restlessly inside her. Ren brushed a strand of auburn hair behind Rinoka's ear, and guided her fingertips down the younger woman's jaw line. "Ren … we can't …"

"I know"

"Then why-?"

"I … I don't know" Ren bowed her head "I guess I missed you"

Rinoka was about to answer once again when her gaze drifted to the children nestled between them "maybe we shouldn't discuss this in front of the children"

Ren followed her gaze "you're right … but what about everyone else?"

Rinoka followed her gaze "they'll be alright for a little while"

"If you're sure," Ren stated standing up.

"Yes" Rinoka stood too collecting Nagisa in her arms "we can leave our little ones with Kari-san the nanny"

"Is she trustworthy?"

"Very"

"Very well then" with their children in arms both women walked up the stairs. In Nagisa's nursery Kari was happy to look after the two children while their mother's went along the hall to Rinoka's room. Rinoka sat down on the bed while Ren examined where her friend slept each night. "I always thought it would be you and me living together at this age," Ren sounded crestfallen.

_And why wouldn't she be?_ Rinoka bowed her head to hide her shining eyes _we loved each other and were married off to other people. _She sighed. She loved Teruki dearly as she had grown accustomed to the situation but there was a void in her heart, I void that was only ever filled when she saw Ren. "Ren-?"

"Yes?"

"Do you ever think about ... me?"

"Yes" Rinoka looked up as Ren sat across from her on the chair beside her dresser. Ren played with her hands before sighing "I think about you all the time, every night, every day, every waking and sleeping moment it's always of you ..." she raised a hand and cupped Rinoka's face " ... my Rinoka-chan"

"Ren-sama ..."

"Shush" Ren pressed a finger to Rinoka's lips as they laid down together on the bed "can tonight just be about us? Just the memories and us? I can tell you need this release almost as much as I do"

"Hai"

"Arigatou Rinoka-chan" and without another word she lowered her mouth over the younger woman's and slipped her hands beneath the soft pink dress.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Ren sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car as Saburo drove them home. He had been the designated driver and had only had half a pint of sake. "Why so quiet, Ren?"

"Hmm? Just a little … tired" it was true but not in the sense Saburo thought. She was tired, as the workout Rinoka had given her in the bedroom would leave her sore for days. She feigned a yawn and stretched her arms. She turned in her chair and was surprised to see Shizuma still wide-awake. "Did you like the party, Shizuma?"

"Very much, mother, I like Nagisa-chan she is really cute"

Ren smiled "good to hear that you like her"

"Oh no mother, I do not like her"

Ren frowned "but you just that you did"

"Well I did … at first" Shizuma played with the hem of her dress in her lap.

"But?"

"But then I realised something else"

"What did you realise Shizuma?"

"I realised that I love her"

Saburo chuckled "let's not speak of such nonsense Shizuma, a girl and another girl have rarely succeeded in loving one another"

"How do you know, father?"

"It's logical"

"How so?"

"My Shizuma suddenyl you question the world, why is this?"

"I asked a question and I would like a self-respecing answer" Shizuma demanded crossly.

"Very well ... it is dishonourable for a woman to love another woman"

"But it is not unheard of?"

"No not really ... but that is only because the families in question **_have _**no honour"

"SABURO! THAT IS ENOUGH!"

"YOU WANT OUR DAUGHTER TO GROW UP IN A WORLD WHERE SHE THINKS A GIRL LOVING A GIRL IS NORMAL?"

"IT IS NORMAL TO SOME PEOPLE!"

"Mother. Father. Please. Do not fight. I am sorry. I should not have said anything"

A heavy silence followed. Saburo's words had left something cold within both mother and daughter, not that he noticed. Ren cleared her throat "we shall not discuss this any longer Shizuma"

Shizuma felt an over-powering disappoitment cloud her mind, body, and soul. "But-"

"Shiumza!"

Shizuma caught the warning in her mother's voice before she bowed her head "Hai ... mama"

**_Later that night in Shizuma's room …_**

Ren crept through the door, closing it silently behind her and sat down on Shizuma's bed. "Shizuma?"

"Hai mama?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier in the car?" Ren asked in a firm whisper. Shizuma shifted slightly but did not answer, "Did you?"

"Yes, I do love her, very much"

Ren patted her daughter's head "very well … that is all I need to know"

"Mama"

"Yes?"

"Will I ever see Nagisa-chan again?"

"Of course you will I will make sure that you do"

"Arigatou mama"

"Goodnight my angel" Ren smiled and closed the bedroom door.

Shizuma snuggled down to sleep. "Nagisa…" she breathed into her pillow before closing her eyelids to the dark room. For the first time in a god few months, Shizuma slept well.


	3. Chapter 3 nursery sealed with a kiss

_**Chapter three: nursery**_

Nagisa peered around the hem of her mother's long skirt and gulped thickly, her pink eyes growing wider and wider as they drank in the sight before her. The small brick bungalow style building had shiny tall windows lining the sides and childish smiley faces scribbled over the red brick. Out in the small garden were high playground apparatus with several small children climbing and jumping around on them, all the while laughing happily. Rinoka glanced down at her daughter and sighed. It had been a rough year for the both of them. Teruki had passed away a few months before in a tragic train accident. Nagisa had wobbled around for a week constantly asking "Mama where is Papa? Isn't he home from work yet?"

Rinoka hadn't known what to say so she merely said, "daddy's going to be working late tonight sweetie" she breathed a sigh of relief when Nagisa gave a small nod and wobbled back to her bedroom. She now glanced down at her little one dressed in a small white and blue uniform with the nurseries logo on the front pocket. She looked insanely cute.

Rinoka nudge Nagisa towards the small building "go on sweetie you'll be fine"

Nagisa glanced up at her mother and in a very small voice muttered "but I don't know anybody here"

Rinoka craned her neck over the bouncing crowd of students and finally saw who she was looking for "yes you do look there's Shizuma Hanazono you like her right?"

Nagisa glanced at the older girl and humphed; "I guess" she was in a feisty mood today.

Rinoka frowned "now be nice. Lets go and say hello to her mother shall we?" Nagisa humphed again, but obeyed nonetheless.

Shizuma spotted them coming and alerted her mother who appeared thrilled at the news. Now Shizuma you must be nice alright?"

"Yes mother"

"Hello Ren"

"Oh Rinoka you look just darling" Ren smiled at her former lover before looking down at Shizuma and nudging her slightly "say hello to Nagisa, Shizuma"

"Hello"

Nagisa coughed slightly "h-hello" Shizuma sized Nagisa up and a slow smile taunted her lips. This was going to be fun. As their parents walked off after saying goodbye Shizuma began showing Nagisa around the playground.

"That's the wall where we paint our pictures, this is the garden where we plant flowers, and over there is the sandpit where … um… Nagisa-chan?" Shizuma spun around to see Nagisa cocking her head to one side and eyeing up the gates where their mothers' had just left. Shizuma took her hand "they won't be back you know, not until the end of the day"

"Oh well … when … when is that?"

"Not until three o'clock"

"But I can't…" Nagisa looked down blushing.

Shizuma cocked an eyebrow "Nagisa-chan"

"Mmm?"

"Can you not tell time?"

"N-n-n-n-n-no"

"Well then we are just going to have to change that aren't we?"

"Are we?"

"Yes" Shizuma took Nagisa by the hand and led her inside grabbed the small plastic clock from the toy box and waddled over to sit next to Nagisa on the window seat.

THREE HOURS LATER …

"So what about if the big hand is up and the little hand is …here?"

"Ummmm … four o'clock?"

"Yes! Well down Nagisa!" Shizuma sat the clock aside with a smile "oh look our mother's are here" Nagisa watched as Shizuma ran up and hugged her mother's arms. Nagisa followed suit.

"Mummy!" she cried snuggling into Rinoka's arms.

"Oh my we have changed our mood haven't we?" Rinoka smiled and stroked her daughter's auburn hair "so did you have fun on your first day?" Nagisa nodded against her mother's legs.

"Oh dear Rinoka do you have the time?" Ren asked.

"I'm afraid not"

Nagisa ran into the classroom and back out "its quarter to four" she stated proudly.

Rinoka frowned "I'll go and ask the teacher"

"But I told you" Nagisa cried.

However when Rinoka came back outside her face was slightly flushed "well cherry you were right. When did you learn to tell time?"

"Today" Nagisa said proudly.

"Who taught you?"

"Um…"

"I did"

Rinoka glanced at Shizuma who boldly snuggled into Nagisa and grasped her hand tightly. Rinoka smiled. "Well thank you very much Shizuma"

"It was my honour"

"I'm sure it was" Rinoka picked Nagisa up and cradled her in her arms "come on cherry time to go home"

Over Rinoka's shoulder Nagisa waved at Shizuma "bye Shizuma!"

Shizuma blew her little friend a kiss "see you tomorrow Nagisa!"

It soon became a habit that Shizuma and Nagisa both like attending school, due to the fact that they got to hide away and spend all eight hours with each other learning new things or just hiding away from the rest of the students. There was one student, Tamao Suzumi, who kept trying to steal Nagisa away. Shizuma however was not having any of it. Every time she spotted Tamao coming over the playground or across the classroom, she abruptly stood up, clutching Nagisa's hand and marched into another direction, making sure to keep their distance form Tamao-chan. After three weeks of this behaviour Nagisa demanded an explanation.

"Shizuma stop this!" she cried as Shizuma attempted to drag her to the other side of the playground. "Why can't Tamao-chan come and play with us?"

Shizuma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "not here"

"What do you mean 'not here'?"

"We can not discuss this here"

"Then where shall we discuss this?"

"Hmm?" Shizuma wracked her brain for somewhere to talk. Suddenly it came to her "follow me" Nagisa followed her friend around the back of one of the small gardens and sat down in the grass.

"So?"

"I do not want Tamao near you"

"I know that" Nagisa stated before taking Shizuma's hand "but why?"

"Because you're mine"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your mine and no one else is allowed to have you?"

"Have me as a what?"

"Friend"

"Or?"

"Lover"

"But we are not lover's, Shizuma"

"Well not yet"

"Huh?"

"I said we are not lovers yet, but I intend to make you my lover when we are older"

"How do you know we will still be friends when we are older?"

"I don't"

"Well then why think about the future if you are not certain?"

"I am certain about this"

"And what is 'this'?"

"'This' is me wanting to be with you … forever"

"But …"

"But what? Do you not like me like that?" Shizuma asked her heartbeat increasing.

Nagisa frowned. She hadn't really thought about it. "To be honest I do not know"

"Well … when will you know?"

"I won't know that until I know, will I?"

"I guess not" Shizuma replied glumly.

Nagisa noticed the putout look on Shizuma's face "but I can stay away from Tamao-chan … if that makes you happy"

"For now, yes that will have to do"

A few minutes of silence passed "Shizuma"

"Mm?"

"Why do you like me … like that?"

Shizuma shrugged "I do not know"

"Oh" Nagisa thought for a second and then beamed "what if I tell you if I like you or not … like that … after the weekend, and then you can tell me why you like me? Deal?"

Shizuma thought about it. It seemed fair. "Deal" she smiled and then had another idea "shaking hands won't really seal the deal"

"Oh" Nagisa blinked "then how shall we seal it?"

"I heard an old saying 'sealed with a kiss' do you think we should try that?"

"Hmm?"

"It's your choice"

"Sealed with a kiss eh?"

"Yeah"

"Okay"

"Really?" Shizuma was slightly surprised.

"Mhm" Nagisa was nervous as Shizuma leant forward and pressed their smooth lips together.

"How was that?" Shizuma asked pulling away after a few seconds.

"I do not think we sealed it well enough" Nagisa grinned mischievously. Truth be told she really like kissing Shizuma and wanted another one. Shizuma caught on and grinned.

"Well we'll have to fix that won't we?"

"Yes we shall" and without another word Shizuma allowed Nagisa to crawl into her lap and press their lips together in a slightly deeper kiss. "Now come on or we'll be late to class" Nagisa smiled shyly blushing red as she dragged Shizuma back to class. The bell had just rang. Neither girl noticed a very sad Tamao walking a small distance behind them. She had seen the kisses. She vowed to make it her life's work to get Nagisa for herself. She grinned evilly rubbing her chubby little hands together and walking into the classroom.


	4. Chapter 4 Junior disco

_**Chapter four: junior dance**_

Eight years had passed since Nagisa and Shizuma had met once again in the nursery grounds. And as it was their last night as juniors the Head Sister had announced that there was to be a junior disco as a form of mini-graduation for the juniors. Nagisa was really excited. She had never been to a dance before. The butterflies were fluttering around her tummy as though they were hyper. Rinoka thought it made her daughter look unbearably cute. It had been five minutes since Rinoka left her daughter in her bedroom; wardrobe doors flung open a frown on her face as she tried to decide what to wear. After said five minutes Rinoka went back and leant on the doorframe, arms folded across her chest. "Can't decide?" Nagisa shook her head slightly her eyes still fixed upon her wardrobe. "Want any help?" a small nod was the invitation for Rinoka to step onto the fuzzy pink carpet of her daughter's room. She knelt down to Nagisa's height and stroked her daughter's auburn hair gently. "What about … this little blue one?"

"No! It'll clash with my hair!" Nagisa wailed.

Rinoka bit her lip "the pink one?"

"Hair"

"What about this little gold one?" silence followed her suggestion.

"With the little gold shoes?" Nagisa mumbled.

"Yes I think that will look cute"

"Okay" Nagisa shyly turned around and raised her arms. Rinoka took hold of the hem of her little red T-Shirt and pulled it over her sleek hair.

"Are you trying to impress someone tonight?" Rinoka asked. Even though Nagisa was too young to date properly it didn't hurt to have a few crushes when you were young. To her surprise a faint blush crawled onto Nagisa's cute cheeks, "my, my Cherry whoa re you trying to impress?" Nagisa blushed even redder and hid her face against her shoulder. "Come on Cherry you can tell me"

"Shizzie"

"Shizzie?" Rinoka frowned "who is Shizzie, dear?"

"Shizuma … Hanazono" Rinoka smiled down at her daughter. At the silence Nagisa squirmed. She knew she shouldn't have said anything. "Are you … are you angry with me?"

Rinoka blinked at the question "of course not cherry-san why would I be?"

"Remember last week Shizuma let me come over to hers for dinner?"

"Yes"

"And remember I told you that her dad came in and yelled?" Nagisa mumbled fiddling with her hair.

"Yes"

"Well he started yelling at Ren in the kitchen"

"What were they saying?" Rinoka asked concerned for her estranged lover.

"They were saying … well he said … that I shouldn't go around anymore … that if Shizuma fell in love with me he would disown her … that won't happen though … will it mama?"

At the tears glittering in her daughter's bright berry eyes Rinoka couldn't send her dreams down the drain. She shook her head and hugged her little one closer to her chest "of course not cherry, Mr. Hanazono is just insanely old-fashioned that's all"

"I guess" Nagisa sniffed.

"Don't let him upset you"

"I'll try mama I'll try"

*********************************

"MAMA! THAT HURTS!" wailed Shizuma as Ren combed back her soft platinum white locks. She forced her mother's hand away from her head and whimpered slightly, a scowl on her adorable little face.

"I'm sorry Shizuma but if you don't stop struggling then I cannot get the knots out"

"FINE!"

"What's all this noise?" came a gruff voice from the doorway. Both girls turned to face the door. Shizuma's father stood there, his stiff crisp suit making him look like Jack Frost.

"Its was me father"

"Why?"

"I had a knot in my hair"

"Hmm" he grunted, "where are you going tonight?"

Before Shizuma could reply Ren straightened up and eyed Saburo with a piercing glare "she is going to go out to that junior disco, you will drive her there, there will be no questions about it, end of the matter. Am I clearly understood?"

Saburo glared at his wife. He was surprised that she had stood up to him after years of being weak, but he showed no sign that she had affected him. He merely tightened his jaw and hummed in response before leaving. Ren glared at him until he had left the room and his footsteps could be heard retreating back down the hall. Ren relaxed, letting out a sigh of relief. "Mama"

"Yes?" Ren asked turning back to her daughter.

"Why did you do that?"

"He would have stopped you from going otherwise"

"Why? I do not understand"

"Neither do I"

"Why does he hate Nagisa so? She is such a charming little girl"

"I know she is"

"Then … why?"

"When you are older you will understand"

"What if I do not want to?"

"Then you won't … simple as that"

****************************************

The music thumped so loudly the very floor vibrated. Shizuma waited with her mother by the gates. Shizuma refused to go inside without Nagisa. "Well what if Nagisa is already inside?"

Shizuma shook her head "no I know her, she'd either wait for me or she isn't here yet"

Ren was at a loss "if you say so" soon the clicking of heels alerted them to Rinoka and Nagisa's arrival. "I guess you were right" Ren mumbled so that only Shizuma could hear her. Shizuma smirked at that. While the adults conversed in the background Shizuma eyed Nagisa up and down and smile, satisfied.

"You look very beautiful tonight Nagisa-chan"

"Th-thank you very much Shizuma-sama"

"Shall we go inside?"

"Um … sure" Nagisa blushed when Shizuma entwined their fingers and began to walk up the narrow path towards the backdoor of the school that led into the hall where the dance was being held. "Its beautiful!" Nagisa gasped once they were inside the dark hall, neon lights blaring on the bare walls.

Shizuma chuckled "oh cherry you are easily surprised"

"I am not," Nagisa pouted.

"And cute"

"Am not"

"Oh yes you are" Shizuma stated firmly wrapping an arm around Nagisa's lithe waist and pulled their bodies tightly together. She buried her face within Nagisa's sleek auburn hair "oh Nagisa you are glowing tonight"

"As are you Shizuma-sama" Nagisa smiled shyly and ran a hand down Shizuma's torso. She wore a shiny silver dress that made her look like a snow queen. Shizuma smiled and allowed Nagisa to rest her head on her shoulder. They slowly dance to a slow song. Nagisa soon relaxed in the older girl's slender arms, as they swayed from side-to-side. That's when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I have this dance?"

Nagisa looked up into the berry-blue eyes of Tamao-chan "um…" she felt Shizuma tighten her hold on her. "I …I'm dancing with Shizuma"

"Why?" Tamao hissed lightly.

"Because I want to," Nagisa snapped tightening her own grip on Shizuma. Shizuma was surprised but delighted that Nagisa didn't want to go off with the blue-haired tart.

"Sorry Suzumi-san she stays with me" Shizuma paused "actually I'm not sorry at all"

"Fine" Tamao snapped and sauntered off.

"I really hate the way she tries to steal you from me" Shizuma growled.

"Well there's no need to worry because I will not let that happen"

"That makes two of us then"

"Good" Shizuma kissed the top of Nagisa head. Suddenly that wasn't enough any more. She tilted Nagisa's chin up and kissed her lips. It still wasn't enough. "I'm hungry for you," she purred silkily.

"So am I" Nagisa whimpered in frustration.

"Do you want to go … further?"

"As in…?" Shizuma nodded "um … I don't know …"

"We don't have to"

"I want to but … I'm just … nervous"

"I understand so am I"

"But how Shizuma? You are so bold and confident in everything you do-"

"Not everything!"

"Yes everything!" Nagisa insisted before blushing "I want to … but … I'm embarrassed"

"About what?"

"My body"

"Why?"

"Its not good"

"I shall be the judge of that"

"But Shizuma-"

"No 'buts' all you needs is a little nudge, and I shall give it to you"

"But … why?"

"Because…" Shizuma blushed "because I … I … I love you"

Nagisa was shocked into silence but smiled a dreamy smile "I love you too, Shizuma"

Shizuma laced their fingers together "now come on … time for that nudge"

"With you there to guide me I'm sure I shall be fine" Nagisa smiled, confident that she was in good hands. And so they walked hand-in-hand down the corridor towards the girls' toilets.

* * *

**A/N: What will happen to our two young girls in the toilets? Will Tamao leave Nagisa alone after being rejected twice? What will become of Ren and Rinoka? So many questions and so much to right ... I guess you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter won't you XD**

* * *


	5. Chapter 5 A letter from Ren

_**Chapter five: Letters**_

Nagisa was still at the junior disco and so feeling bored, Rinoka busied herself by dusting her cabinets in the living room when a letter dropped onto her mat through the letterbox. She frowned. This was unexpected. She never wrote to anyone and so was not expecting any letters. Plus she had already paid off all her bills. She placed her duster on the coffee table and went towards the front door. "Whom could this be from?" she mused out loud as she looked at the crisp white envelope with her name written in a neat curly scrawl. Her heart leapt into her throat as she recognised the handwriting. "Ren" with shaky hands she tore open the letter.

_To my long-lost darling Rinoka,_

_I am afraid my heart grows heavy as I write this letter to you, knowing that you will not like what I have to say to you. Please do not hate me for what I am about to say. I feel it is better that Shizuma and Nagisa do not see each other anymore. You know that this is not my decision to make. It's Saburo. He is being an insolent twat about the whole thing. He raided my little Shizzie's room and found her diary! He took a quick scan and threw it in the fireplace! I cannot have Shizuma coming home to all of this. Meet me in the teahouse down your road and we will discuss this in more depth. I implore you please do not let our history repeat with our darling children. I beg of you Rinoka. You know I want our daughter's to be happy, and I know you see what I see between them. So please. I'll meet you there at half nine. _

_Don't be late,_

_Your darling Ren xxxx_

Rinoka stared at the paper for a few long seconds before stuffing her feet into her shoes and thrusting her arms into her coat. Ren was right; they couldn't let history repeat itself. With nerves running a mile a minute she locked the front door behind her and headed down towards the teahouse.

* * *

Ren sighed heavily as she waited in the teahouse nursing a cup of warm green tea. She sniffed loudly ad wiped her eyes. "Green tea, eh?" the sudden voice caused her to jerk her head up. When she raw Rinoka seating herself opposite her she smiled weakly.

"My usual"

"You haven't changed much then"

"Not as much as you"

"What do you mean?" Rinoka frowned as she brushed her silky auburn locks out of her face.

Ren sighed "never mind" they sat in an awkward silence before Ren cleared her throat "the girls need to leave"

"Leave? Where?"

"Leave here. Get away"

"And go where? And why?"

"Saburo wants to … kill … Nagisa-chan"

Rinoka dropped her cup "HE CAN'T! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!"

Ren grasped Rinoka's wrist and forced her back into her chair before leaning forward "I know that" she hissed "how can I not? But Rinoka, my love, think of our children's safety, think of their future. They won't have one if we don't leave soon"

"But … she's my daughter" Rinoka sobbed weakly. "He can't do this"

Ren stroked her wrist "I know love but I'm afraid he can and he will if we don't leave"

Rinoka rubbed her temples "but what if he finds us?"

"He won't"

"But what if he does?" Rinoka insisted desperately.

Ren looked deeply into Rinoka's cherry eyes and leant forward, cupping her cheeks in her hands "I will not allow that to happen, my little cherry-chan" she leant up and kissed Rinoka's forehead sweetly, just like she used to do.

Rinoka nuzzled Ren's neck and hummed lightly "oh I've missed you so much Ren"

"I know you have my little one" Ren whispered stroking the long strands of hair at Rinoka's pale neck.

"But Ren … if Shizuma and Nagisa end up married … what about us?"

"I do not know"

"But-"

"Aren't we rushing ahead a little? We don't even know how deep they feel for one another yet"

"Should we just give it time and wait?"

"That would be sensible" they sat in silence for a few minutes sipping their tea.

"By the way" Rinoka fiddled with her sleeves a blush tinting her cheeks "I rewrote my will … well not rewrote actually I went back to my old will"

"Right. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm leaving everything, near enough, to you"

"Why?" Ren gasped shocked.

"Because I love you and marriage or not I can't think of anyone else I'd rather leave it to"

"I do not know what to say"

"First time I've made you speechless" Rinoka smiled.

"Don't worry it won't happen again" Ren pulled a face and turned her face to one side, nose in the air. Rinoka clicked her tongue before leaning over the table and forcing Ren's lips to meet her own. The bruising kiss melted into a tender one before Rinoka sat back in her chair a satisfied smile on her lips.

"Make that the second time" Ren glared at her playfully. Rinoka stared down into her empty teacup and sighed, as the night sky outside grew dark. "So when shall we leave?"

Ren drained the last of her tea and set the cup down with a 'clink' before looking seriously into Rinoka's ruby eyes "tonight"


	6. Chapter 6 A Step and A leap

_**Chapter six: a small step for Shizuma a giant step for Nagisa**_

The pitter-patter of their shoes echoed faintly along the lino covered corridors of Astrae primary school. Shizuma kept checking down the corridor and over her shoulder in case a teacher popped out of one of the many classrooms lining the halls on either side. She squeezed the little girl who was walking behind her. She briskly led Nagisa to the infants' toilets at the end of the corridor on the ground floor. Small wooden cloak boxes lined the corridors beside the classrooms. It was in one of these that Shizuma pushed Nagisa into when she heard the skidding of the janitor's bucket wheels scratching across the floor, nearing them at a steady pace; Nagisa 'eeped' as she fell against the cool wood, Shizuma pressing their bodies tightly together. Her pink eyes widened as Shizuma's soft breath stroked her warm cheeks, and felt a deep heated blush stain her body. The shadow of the janitor fell over them and vanished almost as quickly as it had come. However during those few seconds Nagisa could feel her heart hammering roughly against her ribs. She felt that the janitor might hear her heart racing brutally. She let out a sigh of relief once the janitor had rounded the corner. She smiled dreamily up at Shizuma. The slightly older girl looked beautiful in the florescent lights. Her snowy white hair shone fluffily about her shoulders, her soft lips brushed against Nagisa's own making the younger girl half-faint against the back wall in a dreamy state. "It's safe now, Cherry" she took Nagisa's hand and led her the rest of the way down the corridor. They stopped outside the toilets before entering. "Hello?" Shizuma called, her voice echoing dully off the tiles. She turned to Nagisa and held her hands tenderly "we're alone now, darling"

Nagisa blushed and looked anywhere but up at Shizuma "so we are" Shizuma tilted Nagisa's chin upwards and her face went serious.

"Cherry-chan you do not have to do anything you do not want to" she combed her fingers through Nagisa's soft fluffy hair "I will wait, you know why?" Nagisa shook her head, looking at Shizuma in the reflection of the small square mirror above the little china sinks. Shizuma leant lower and sucked lightly on Nagisa's earlobe earning an innocent moan from her darling's lips "because I love you"

"Oh Shizzie do not tie yourself to me" Nagisa breathed bowing her head to rest on Shizuma's chest.

"Nagisa"

"Do not do so"

"Nagisa, I would not do so out of anything other than love, and I do love you"

"How …" Nagisa swallowed trying to calm her squeaky voice "how … would you know?"

"I just do"

Nagisa blushed mutely. She tightened her grip on Shizuma's hands. "Shizuma…" she breathed.

"Nagisa-chan"

"I … I …" Nagisa could feel the tears in her eyes "I do not know if I can say it back"

Despite how much those words stung, Shizuma shook her head with a soft smile. She squeezed Nagisa tighter "it is alright, cherry, you can say it whenever you feel it"

Nagisa nodded "arigatou Shizzie-chan"

"Don't mention it"

"_WILL HANAZONO SHIZUMA AND AOI NAGISA PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT DESK IMMEDIATELY? ARIGATOU."_

Shizuma sighed into Nagisa's auburn hair. The sudden intercom announcement had startled the both of them. Shizuma stepped towards the door, Nagisa's hand held softly within her own. She smiled down at Nagisa "come on let us go" Nagisa merely nodded and followed Shizuma out of the toilets.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When the two girls arrived at the front desk holding hands they were instantly whisked away into the cool night air. Shizuma frowned as her mother bundled her into the backseat with Nagisa. Nagisa frowned too but did not say anything. "Mother" Shizuma squeaked as Ren pulled out of the school parking lot "mother what is wrong? Why aren't we driving home?"

"Because we are going for a little holiday" Ren lied smoothly.

"Yey! Is daddy coming with us?"

"No, love, daddy is busy"

Shizuma slouched in her chair and growled, "He's always busy"

Rinoka glanced back in her chair at Nagisa who was staring out of the window "Nagisa-chan … are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh yes I am … alright"

Rinoka frowned. On their left there was a McDonalds. "Should we pull over?" she asked Ren.

"Alright" Ren flashed a smile at Rinoka, loving the blush that crawled onto her lover's body. She pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off. Everyone unfastened their seatbelts and filed into the restaurant, "I'll order for everyone and you can go grab a table" Ren smiled.

Rinoka helped the girls' about he table and just as Ren was walking away she grabbed Ren's wrist "you can't go alone"

"I am not a child," Ren giggled uncharacteristically. Shizuma frowned at this behaviour.

When Ren was at the counter and Rinoka seated opposite, Shizuma spoke up, "so how long have you been in love with my mother?" she asked fiddling with the napkins.

Rinoka's eyes went wide open. She was thankful that Nagisa was in the bathroom. She lowered herself across the table.

"I am not"

"I see the way you look at each other"

"What of it?"

"It's clear you love one another"

"Not a word to Nagisa"

"Oh no, I would not hurt my love"

"Your … what?"

"My love. I love her, Rinoka-san"

"You … do?"

"Hai" Shizuma squeaked in surprised when Rinoka hugged her tightly. They settled down again just as Nagisa rejoined the table. "Are you alright cherry-chan?" Shizuma beamed.

"Mhm"

Rinoka frowned but Shizuma jumped down her throat "what is wrong cherry-chan are you not well?"

"I am very neither well nor sick nor merry nor sad"

"Then what-?"

"I am just tired" Nagisa mumbled and began picking at the food that Ren set down on the table. Dinner past silently. When they all filed back into the car it was really late and the two girls were yawning wildly as they snuggled close to one another. Halfway along a long stretch of motorway Nagisa snuggled into Shizuma's arms and buried her head within Shizuma's chest. Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa and smiled faintly.

"Are you comfy?" she murmured.

"Very" Nagisa stroked Shizuma's chest.

Shizuma shivered in delight and kissed Nagisa's forehead "I love you Cherry"

"I love you too, Shizuma … sama"

Those words made Shizuma so happy that she fell asleep with a smile on her lips. In the front seats Ren and Rinoka exchanged a look, both smiling with adoration for their daughters. Perhaps history would repeat itself … however they would make sure that everything went right this time around.


	7. Chapter 7 on the road again

**_Chapter seven: on the road again_**

Ren pulled out of the motel driveway early the next morning. The morning air was cool and grey; the sun hadn't even risen yet. The roads were practically clear at this early hour. She stopped at the traffic lights on the motorway and glanced up into the rear-view mirror. Shizuma was asleep in the seat behind her, earphones in her ears and head resting against the cool windowpane, emerald eyes closed in sleep. Ren smiled weakly and then glanced over her shoulder at Nagisa in the seat behind Rinoka. Her auburn hair shone in the grey light of the morning as her head rested lightly on Shizuma's shoulder, pink eyes fluttering lightly as she dreamt. The traffic lights turned green and Ren took a sharp left-hand turn causing Rinoka to knock her head on the windowpane faintly and wake bleary-eyed. She groaned as she saw the road whizzing beneath them and rubbed her pink eyes before turning to look at Ren behind the steering wheel. "Where are we heading so early in the morning?" Rinoka mumbled snuggling within her jackets, her feet curling beneath her.

Ren licked her lips. "I thought we could visit that little cottage in Hamamatsu" she slowed down as a little rest stop came into view along the vast stretch of concrete road.

"You mean … the little cottage? That we went to on our school trip?" Rinoka asked surprisingly giddy for 6:04am.

Ren nodded smiling at Rinoka's giddiness "that's the one" the rest stop came closer. "Do you fancy some breakfast?"

"It's a little bit early isn't it?" Rinoka groaned weakly as her stomach growled.

Ren's hand reached over and came to caress Rinoka's stomach. Rinoka stretched her muscles beneath Ren's hands and bit her lip as the teasing fingers slowly inched lower towards the waistband of her jeans. Her legs subconsciously widened beneath her and her back arched at the familiar touch. "W-we can't" Rinoka murmured although her body refused to protest "they girls … a-are in the … b-b-back"

"You know you want me," Ren purred as she slowed into the parking lot of the rest stop.

"Of course I do but they might wake up"

Ren smacked her lover's thigh as she flicked off the engine "spoil sport"

"Do you want your daughter and mine to be warped at the age of twelve and eleven?"

Ren pulled a face "no I guess not"

"Don't look so down"

"Well I am" Ren pouted before climbing out of the drivers' seat. Rinoka followed suit. They went into the backseats and roused the girls.

"Five more minutes" Shizuma groaned as she wrapped her arms tighter around Nagisa who was curled up in her lap.

"Come on love, its time for breakfast" Ren stated leaning over and unbuckling Shizuma's seatbelts. Shizuma groaned and faintly nudged Nagisa wake. The little girl stirred and groaned blinking her pink eyes weakly.

"Come on" Rinoka muttered as she slid Nagisa out of the backseat. Ren helped Shizuma slip out of the backseat and walked around the back of the car alongside her mother. The foursome grudgingly walked through the car park and entered the warm café. They got a table close to the counter. It was lovely and warm and they soon settled down with the menus sat between them. Shizuma and Nagisa were debating on what would be best for them to share while Ren and Rinoka knew exactly what they wanted.

"Ready to order?" Ren asked.

"Yes" the girls', chorused.

"Okay what are you having?"

"Hot chocolate, white rice, and … dumplings"

"I thought you wanted the cake?" Shizuma cocked an eyebrow at Nagisa who paused to frown for a while before a faint blush coloured her fair cheeks.

"Oh yeah and the cake please mama"

"Okay" Rinoka turned to Ren "and what about you, madam?"

"You know bloody well what I want" Rinoka pursed her lips. Ren sighed and picked up the menu again "I'll have whatever you're having"

"Sure?"

"Yes I am sure" Rinoka glared and stalked over to the counter. Ren watched her go and then sighed lightly. She turned to the two girls' "I'm going to help your mother, don't leave the table" she warned and left the girls at the table.

"Finally we're alone" Shizuma smiled tilting Nagisa's chin up and pressing their mouths together. Nagisa moaned and leant up into the kiss, her hand stroking up Shizuma's thigh. Shizuma opened her legs. The sudden movement made Nagisa's hand freeze. Shizuma frowned and held Nagisa's hand on her thigh, as the younger girl was about to remove it. "Uh, uh, uh, uh, don't stop"

"But …"

"Cherry-chan" Shizuma sighed and closed her eyes "alright give me your hand"

"What are you going to do?"

"No sex, cherry, just … heavy petting"

"Heavy petting?"

"Yes" Shizuma smiled lovingly "here I'll show you" she slid Nagisa's hand back up her thigh and unzipped her jeans. Nagisa stiffened slightly but didn't object as Shizuma plunged their hands inside her jeans. The Shizuma's fingers worked over Nagisa's and Nagisa felt herself grow very hot. Soon she took control and Shizuma tilted her head back and bit her lip as she revelled in the feel of Nagisa's fingers stroking her wet pussy through her lace knickers. "Ah Nagisa" she rocked her hips and Nagisa leant closer, her lips brushing against Shizuma's lips. Shizuma growled and her hand grabbed the back of Nagisa's neck and forced the kiss to deepen to a bruising tonguing.

"Shizuma!" Nagisa breathed heatedly as her hands darted up Shizuma's tight jacket. She started massaging the older girl's soft breasts. Damn her for developing fast. Shizuma's hands slithered within Nagisa's shirt and suddenly Nagisa's actions froze.

"Nagisa?"

"H-hai?"

"Why have you stopped?"

"D-d-d-don't touch …"

"Don't touch what? Your breasts?"

"I don't have any" Nagisa protested weakly hugging her chest.

Shizuma smiled tenderly and ran a hand down Nagisa's chest and smiled when her fingertip brushed against an erect nipple of Nagisa's small breasts. "Then what is this?"

"My nipple" Nagisa shuddered under the touch.

Shizuma encouraged Nagisa's legs to open and gently touched her exposed stomach peaking out from the waistband of her jeans. "Mmm so soft"

Ren licked her lips as she leant beside Rinoka against the cool counter. The silence was tense and thick. The florescent lights were almost blinding. Ren tapped her nails on the counter and sighed, "alright what is wrong this time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes you do, Rinoka-chan please … what is wrong?" Ren asked taking hold of Rinoka's hand. "Tell me"

"Maybe we should go on holiday"

"That was … random"

"I know, but it'll make it easier for that bastard to find us"

"True" Ren smiled at Rinoka and kissed her forehead "did you have anywhere in mind?"

"Hmm … well you did always promise me a trip in Paris"

"That is true" Ren smiled as they were given their food "let's go and tell the girls"

Rinoka picked up one of the trays and followed Ren to their table. Rinoka frowned at the girls' empty seats. "That's odd. They said they wouldn't leave the table. Nagisa-chan?"

"Hai mama?" Nagisa's head emerged from the table.

Rinoka and Ren took their seat "what were you doing under the table?" Rinoka asked.

"I dropped my folk"

"So did I" Shizuma stated also emerging from underneath the table. Blushes painted their cheeks and their hair and clothes were ruffled. Ren cocked an eyebrow as the girls pushed theirs folks onto the table top, too-innocent smiles on their blushing lips. Rinoka placed the dished and cups onto the table with as little noise as possible before placing the tray on the edge of the counter and returning to her seat. The happy foursome chatted merrily forgetting momentarily about why they were even there, but soon reality had to come back and hit them.

"Ren-chan let's pay the bill and go" Rinoka murmured as she fidgeted when a band of black clad men entered the rest stop.

Ren glanced over her companions shoulders and nodded and slid the keys beneath the table to Rinoka "I recognise the tall man with the grey beard, here you drive around to the main entrance and I'll be out as soon as I can" Rinoka nodded and took the keys, Ren pulled her collar of her coat higher before making for the counter. Rinoka ushered the kids to the front doors and into the silvery grey car park.

"Rinoka-sama why are we rushing?" Shizuma asked as she held Nagisa's hand and tried to hurry the youngest girl to keep up with them.

"Uh … we need to get to the hotel before five this evening and it's a very long drive" Rinoka lied and inserted the key to unlock the driver's door.

Shizuma glanced at her watch and frowned "but it is only seven in the morning, we have plenty of time"

"Just hurry up Shizuma" Rinoka urged as she watched intently as the two girls climbed into the backseat. Nagisa remained silent as she fixed her seatbelt in place. Rinoka climbed into the front seat and started the engine before pulling out of the chalk white lines. Shizuma frowned but made no further comments. Instead she glanced at Nagisa in the seat beside her.

"Nagisa? Are you alright?"

Nagisa turned to face her "I feel nervous Shizuma, something doesn't feel right"

"It's alright" Shizuma smiled warmly "I am here to protect you" she entwined their fingers.

Nagisa smiled "we won't even be home for Christmas"

"No we will have our own little Christmas adventure" Shizuma flashed a perfect white smile. Nagisa let out a little giggle making her blush cutely. Shizuma smiled and kissed Nagisa's pink lips. "There's my bubbly little cherry"

"Hehehe a Christmas adventure with my Shizuma" Nagisa wound her arms lovingly around Shizuma's waist and buried her head within the older girl's tight black jacket "mine" she mumbled before peering up with wide pink eyes.

Shizuma returned her innocent stare before smiling slyly and leaning into Nagisa's ear and whispering, "ALL mine"

"Excuse me" a husky male voice broke the florescent silence that filled the café. Rinoka turned, her arms planted firmly on the counter, a look of indifference and agitation upon her features.

"Yes? May I help you?"

"Yes we would like to know where Aoi Nagisa and Aoi Rinoka are"

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I have no idea who you're talking about" she turned to the counter and smiled at the waitress "hi I'd like to settle the bill please"

The blue-haired waitress took the receipt and smiled "of course ma''am" she smiled tiredly and accepted the money Ren handed her.

The bearded man leant closer to Ren as she waited for her change "are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way?" he hissed his breath reeking of garlic rice.

Ren scrunched up her nose and turned to face him, sneer on her face "hm easy for you or … easy for me?"

"Uh … us?"

"Ah" Ren nodded knowingly "hard way for me then" she shook her head as she turned to take her change from the waitress "thanks" she turned back to the men "I'm sorry to hear about your little … _man _trouble … you know down there" she whispered in a stage whisper. The other men snickered.

The bearded man blushed red and became extremely angry "I have no idea what you're talking about Ren-chan"

"Oh really?" she frowned mockingly "let me remind you then" in one swift movement she drew her knee up and buried it within his groin. As he sank to the floor whimpering in pain, the other men falling beside him to help him up, Ren streaked across the lino floor and just as she reached the door she heard a shout.

"DON'T HELP ME YOU IDIOTS! GET HER! GET HER!!!!!"

Ren watched as the men came after her. She glanced out the door and saw her silver SUV steering haphazardly through the car park. It shrieked to a halt outside the door. She yanked the door open and ran down the path. "Thanks" she breathed heavily to Rinoka as she slammed the door shut and they sped off along the motorway. She adjusted her seatbelt.

"You okay?" Rinoka asked as she pulled right and diverted their car down a back-road that rarely anyone used or knew about. She glanced at Ren her face bright red.

"I'll be alright let's just … get to Hamamatsu okay?"

"Sure thing"

"Mama are you alright?" Shizuma asked worriedly as she glanced over the headrest of the passenger seat.

"I'm fine Shizzie-chan"

"Are you sure?"

"Perfectly" Ren smiled at her daughter. Shizuma settled back down into her seat.

"Mother?"

"Yes Nagisa?" Rinoka asked without glancing back as she tried to focus on the road.

"Why are we going to Hamamatsu?"

"For a little holiday"

"Why do we need a holiday?" Nagisa mumbled sharing a frown with Shizuma in the backseat.

"Because you two have worked very hard," Ren stated combing her hair back with her fingers.

"What did we do?" Shizuma asked stroking soothing circles into Nagisa's shoulders.

"Well Shizuma you did wonderfully in reciting that sonnet for your class-" Ren murmured.

"-And you helped organise the dance Nagisa" Rinoka added quickly.

Shizuma turned to Nagisa a small smile curling her lips "you did that?"

Nagisa blushed "yes" before turning her head to Shizuma "what was that sonnet you recited?"

"Well …" Shizuma blushed heavily redder than Nagisa's hair. Nagisa's features went dreamy as she thought how cute Shizuma looked "… I uh … wanted to recite it for you"

"Go on then"

"Now?"

"Yes please it will cheer me up"

Shizuma cleared her throat and missed the look that passed between her mother and Rinoka "_How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of everyday's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love thee with a passion put to use  
In my old grief's, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, --- I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! --- and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death_" Shizuma blushed and looked across at Nagisa who suddenly leant closer and pressed a kiss to Shizuma's lips.

"That was lovely," she murmured cuddling into Shizuma's chest.

Shizuma wrapped her arms around Nagisa and kissed her forehead "thank you sweet love"

"Can we sleep for a little bit … it's still really early?" Nagisa mumbled as she leant down and pulled the blanket over their two chilled bodies.

"Of course cherry-chan" Shizuma wriggled down, Nagisa on top of her, their legs stretched out across the whole backseat.

When Ren saw this she was on red alert and her wide eyes locked upon Rinoka's head "are you sure they should be doing that?"

Rinoka glanced at the girls' in the rear-view mirror "they'll be fine"

"How do you know?"

"Because a) I'm driving slowly, b) they are wearing their seatbelts and c) we're are not on any busy roads anymore"

Ren couldn't help but smile dreamily at Rinoka's soft features "how could I dream of doubting you?" she breathed resting her hand over Rinoka's on the gear stick.

Rinoka smiled "it's the early morning drenched with black coffee talking not you" she smiled and snuck a chaste kiss that shocked Ren to blush bright red before resting back in her chair, hand over her mouth in speechlessness. Rinoka couldn't help but laugh at her sweethearts gob smacked expression "love you too, Ren-chan"


	8. Chapter 8 Hamamatsu

_**Chapter eight: Hamamatsu**_

"Mama?"

"Hai?"

"Are we there yet?" asked Shizuma.

"Not yet"

"Well how much longer will we be?" Shizuma whined.

"Um …" Ren bit her bottom lip before glancing sideways at Rinoka "Rinoka-chan how long will we be?"

"Another ten or so minutes" Rinoka replied without taking her pink eyes off of the road.

"Is that okay?" Ren asked as she turned in her seat to look down at her daughter. Shizuma did not look pleased with the answer. In fact she growled at it, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring out of the window at the cool rain smacking down outside.

The adults did not speak and soon the car was silent and cold. Nagisa leant forward and flipped the small switch beneath the installed cigarette lighter. She felt a vague warmth in the seat of her chair. She noticed Shizuma relax beside her as the heat radiated into her stiff legs. The car journey had been long and tiresome for both adults and children. Shizuma slowly turned her head and looked down at Nagisa before a faint smile graced her lips. "Nagisa-chan?"

"Hai Shizuma-sama?"

Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and pressed it to her lips "would it be alright if we shared a room?"

Nagisa's eyes glowed bright pink against the frozen grey sky outside "If that is what you want then I have no objections to it"

"Ah my little Cherry-chan!" Shizuma smiled brightly and hugged Nagisa tightly. Nagisa 'eep-ed' in surprise but soon relaxed her arms when Shizuma snuggled deeper against her and sighed contently. She stroked Shizuma's hair against her head and pressed their foreheads together. She inhaled the older girls' scent. Shizuma smelt so fresh of chocolate and cherries. "Mmm Shizuma-sama" she breathed and relaxed back into the leather car seats, her eyelids feeling heavier than before.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi! Welcome to the blue-violet's cottage! Here are your keys and I hope you have a lovely stay!" chirruped the violet-haired woman that owned the sweet little cottage on the very outskirts of the city by the coast. She handed Ren a small ring of keys before waving them inside and departing to her Picasso in the driveway.

Ren blinked before looking down at the keys in her hand "remind me to send her a thank you card with a murderous yeti inside"

"Deal" Rinoka laughed as they unlocked the front door and walked inside with their luggage.

Nagisa and Shizuma followed carrying their own bags, their wide eyes drinking in their new surroundings. "This place is so kawaii!" Nagisa exclaimed as she ran a hand through her messy auburn hair.

Shizuma cocked an eyebrow at the younger girl but smile, regardless "shall we go and find our room"

"Room? There are three bedrooms in this house you know" Ren smiled down at the two girls.

Nagisa blushed and scuffed her shoes. Shizuma cleared her throat "it's cold, we were going to build up some body-warmth in the room"

Ren cocked an eyebrow disbelievingly "very well go on upstairs"

Shizuma led the way up the stairs. Nagisa followed, her eyes on the worn grey carpet. The stairs creaked lightly under their weight as they made their way to the second floor. When they reached the landing they scanned the four doors leading into separate rooms. Shizuma poked her head around each room before deciding on the end one "this looks like a kids room, it has two single beds"

"Oh" Nagisa followed inside the room and didn't pay much attention when Shizuma closed the door.

Shizuma threw her beds onto one bed and crept up behind Nagisa. She quickly wrapped her arms around Nagisa's waist and buried her chin within Nagisa's neck. Nagisa gasped lightly and dropped her bags. Shizuma smiled and turned Nagisa around in her arms, pressing their foreheads together "Nagisa … my Nagisa …" she nudged Nagisa backwards and they toppled onto the bouncy mattress, Shizuma on top, the two of them laughing lightly.

"Yours, Shizuma?"

"Hai and no one else's"

"Ever?"

"Ever" Shizuma shook her head.

Nagisa leant up and kissed Shizuma's lips lightly "good"

"I'm glad you see it that way Cherry-chan"

Nagisa leant up on her elbows and giggled when Shizuma's long white hair tickled her nose "ah Shizuma I'm feeling kindda cold I think I might go to sleep for a little while"

Shizuma frowned and pressed a quick kiss to Nagisa's forehead before ruffling her hair "alright, I think I will go and have a shower"

"Don't use all the hot water!" Nagisa called as Shizuma disappeared into the bathroom with a towel, and laughing full-heartedly.

Nagisa couldn't help but smile as she sat up and pulled her jacket and jumper off of her body. She then stood up and slowly pulled the T-Shirt over her head. Shizuma walked back out of the bathroom "hey Nagisa-chan do you-?"

"KYAH!" Nagisa grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her lithe body a red blush on her cheeks.

Shizuma stifled a giggle "Nagisa no need to hide that beautiful body of yours"

"Why not warn me? Eh?" Nagisa wailed in embarrassment.

"I only wanted to know if you had that coconut and cream shampoo that I like?"

"Yeah … er … in my shoulder bag" Nagisa mumbled pointing a finger at the large bag at the end of her bed.

Shizuma frowned at Nagisa before digging out the shampoo she needed. As she walked into the bathroom she turned at the door "do you fancy a bath with me instead?"

Nagisa actually pondered the thought for a second, blushing as she did so "um …"

"Tick tock"

"Ah no not today"

"Tomorrow night then"

"Hai" Shizuma disappeared back inside the bathroom and locked the door. Nagisa waited for a few moments before removing her shirt again along with her bra, trousers and knickers. She then dug around in her suitcase and pulled out some fluffy white cotton pyjamas. She sighed contently and crawled back into the bed. Twilight had hugged the shores outside and the gently whistle of the sea was comforting.

"You lazy little cherry" came a voice that startled Nagisa out of her nap.

"Eh?" Nagisa blinked several time and then wish she hadn't. Shizuma stood there in all her naked glory, droplets of water slipping down her pearly skin, and running through her silken wet locks.

"Nagisa-chan you are drooling" Shizuma stated as she fished out some blue silk pyjamas "I do not wish to sleep on soggy pillows"

"Eh? What do you mean Shizuma-chan?"

"I am not sleeping on my own"

"But we would only be two feet apart"

"Are you objecting to this Cherry-chan?"

"I …"

"Hmm?"

"No it's just I didn't know if you wanted to"

"Sorry I forgot to run it by you"

"I don't mind"

"Really?"

"Mhm now get in here I'm getting cold" Nagisa smiled opening the corner of the blanket.

"I have to dry my hair first or else I will get a cold"

Nagisa rolled her eyes "okay but be quick"

"I will"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The girl seem to be settling in alright" Ren smiled as she unpacked the rest of her clothes into the chest-of-drawers and kicked the suitcases under the double bed. She flopped down on the mattress and sighed contently.

"Mmm" was all Rinoka said as she snuggled into Ren's chest and breathed contently, "I remember how much I loved this place … how I always wanted to come back here … with you,"

Ren wrapped an arm around Rinoka's cool shoulders "I know you did … that's why I suggested it"

Rinoka smiled "you are too sweet at times Ren-chan"

"I know but only for you"

"Hehehe I know that too"

Ren leant down and pressed their mouths together. Rinoka leant into the kiss and moaned softly. She ran her fingers through Ren's white locks and draped a leg over the older woman's waist. She eventually pulled away before it got too intense "how about we go and make dinner?"

"You can be such a mood killer at times?" Ren groaned.

Rinoka sighed, "You're right I am sorry"

Ren cuddled into Rinoka's body and pressed bubbling kisses to her neck making the younger woman quiver and moan lightly, writhing upon the bed sheets. "Looks like I got the mood back"

Rinoka smiled and rolled on top of Ren her pink eyes gleaming lustfully "looks like you did"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Cherry-chan!" trilled the singsong voice from the bathroom door. Shizuma was stepping out of the bathroom in her pyjama's her white hair all puffy like a big cloud of cotton wool. She scowled lightly at Nagisa curled up sleep on the bed. At the peaceful look on her little friends' face her heart melted. She flung the towel over the arm of a chair and stepped lightly to the other side of the large single bed. She ran a hand over the deep curve of Nagisa's stomach before wrapping her arm all the way around the girl's lithe waist. She rested her knees on the mattress before stretching out onto the blankets and cuddling Nagisa against her chest. She pressed a tiny kiss to Nagisa's blush tinted cheek, "Sweet dreams Nagisa-chan"


	9. Chapter 9 Tracking

**Chapter nine: tracking**

Saburo growled as he gripped his glass of Sake in is hand, his hollow features highlighted by the single candle flickering on the small table beside him, his hooded eyes fixed upon the CCTV screen in front of him. His pursed lips cracked as he ground his teeth against his tongue and tried to draw blood. _Where is my daughter? Where is she? _His eyes drifted down to the wedding band on his left finger. His eyes brimmed with tears. He clutched his hand around the band "how could you do this to me, Ren?" the unanswered question echoed in the small, dark room. A hand rested on his shoulder. He spun around to face his long-time friend Nazomi. Her soft turquoise curls brushed faintly on the back of his head. He stared up into her eyes and saw the fear present within them. Her twin ruby-red orbs blinked a few times during the stunned, tense silence.

"Saburo-san there is still no news on your wife and daughter" she stated in an apologetic tone, giving his shoulder a soft reassuring squeeze.

He gripped his hand over her own and clamped his eyes shut "I want them found and brought back to me" his dry voice was brittle in her ears. Her eyes glistened for her friend. He turned in the chair to face her fully "do not come back to me until there is news, do you understand?"

Nazomi bristled at being ordered about like a common slave but she nodded nonetheless "hai Saburo-san"

"Good" he swivelled back around in his chair and scanned the numerous screens facing him. "Come on Ren … show yourself" his knuckles turned white as he gripped the armrest of his chair. "Come on Ren … come out come out where ever you are"

Nazomi shook her head as she retreated back to the kitchen where her friend Kenjo was sat dishing up white rice and dumplings for their little away-from-Saburo's-insanity-dinner. He looked up when she entered the hot room, his amber eyes fixing upon hers. He frowned at her distressed features before raking his fingers through his orange hair "still no news on Ren-san?"

Nazomi shook her head and took a seat beside Kenjo as he placed the pot back on top of the stove behind his seat "it's driving him crazy, poor man … I wonder why she left?"

Kenjo shrugged pouring them both some water and handing her a glass before sitting down in his chair "I do not know, they always seemed so happy together … that is until … until little Shizuma began to speak more openly about what _**she **_wanted out of life and not what her father wanted"

"Oh, my!" Nazomi exclaimed having not heard this part of the story before. She rested an urgent hand over her friends' her eyes shining in a pleading manner "when did this happen?"

"Lets see … how old is Shizuma-chan now?"

Nazomi paused, thinking "Um … about twelve … I think"

"Ten years ago" Kenjo nodded raising his glass to take a sip.

"TEN YEARS!!!" Nazomi could not believe her ears. Ten whole years Shizuma had wrestled with her father's nerves … and he wanted her back? Nazomi shook her head in disbelief. Was this all true? It had to be. She stared at Kenjo with wide eyes.

He frowned at her look "what?"

Nazomi shook her head, turning her gaze to her plate. _What about Ren-san?_ "She must have known" Nazomi muttered toying with her rice.

"Who must have known what?" Kenjo asked, confused, becoming worried with his friends behaviour towards the situation.

"Ren-san must have known Shizuma's secret or else they may not have run away together … whatever the secret may be"

"Or it could be the more obvious solution; she was fed-up, packed, left and took her daughter with her" Kenjo shrugged not knowing as to why everyone was stressing out so much. "If it is that then I'd just tell Saburo to calm down and wait for a phone call"

"That's is what he is waiting for!"

"A phone that is not from the police"

"Oh" Nazomi played with one of her curls "but there is no way, no matter how unhappy she was, that Ren-san would leave so suddenly without telling anyone" Nazomi stated urgently thinking that this was a highly unlikely suggestion.

Kenjo shrugged again annoying Nazomi with his nonchalant attitude towards the entire catastrophe that was practically driving Saburo to the brink of insanity "you never know what goes on in other people's heads these days"

Nazomi leant her elbow on the table, chin resting in her hand, and sighed airily "no" she forked her dumpling "I guess not"

**BANG!**

"Mwahahahaha" they turned to each other before bolting out of the kitchen and running up to the little study. Nazomi gasped. The chair was toppled over. The glass, shattered on the floor, the gun from the small case beneath the desk, gone. Nazomi turned with wide eyes to Kenjo a hand over her mouth to silence any screams. Kenjo ripped back the blinds of the study and peered out into the gloom of twilight and saw a small figure running into town.

"What do you think brought that on?" he pondered aloud.

"Oh no"

Kenjo turned back to see Nazomi leaning closer to one of the screens her face petrified with fear "what is it Nazomi?"

Kenjo bent down next to her, their cheeks grazing one another. Kenjo turned to the screen and watched with wide eyes as Shizuma and a little auburn-haired girl turned to leave a little sweet shop. The titled at the bottom of the screen read:

**LOCATION: HAMAMATSU TIME: 10:01AM DATE: 17****TH**** OCTOBER 2009**

Kenjo's hands shook as he took hold of one of Nazomi's. Nazomi shook against him "he's found them" she stated in a whisper, barely able to believe it, barely able to form the words "he's found Ren-san"


	10. Chapter 10 Pancakes

***************

**Chapter ten: pancakes**

***************

Nagisa woke up with a giddy happiness engulfing her body. It made her feel warm and bubbly inside. She turned on her side and smiled as Shizuma's sleeping features came into view, peeping out fro beneath the heavy white covers. The first thought that surfaced within Nagisa's head was, _she is so beautiful. _She blushed lightly and ran a hand down Shizuma's cheek trying not to disturb the sleeping girl. She was now fully awake and fidgety. She didn't want to go back to sleep despite the fact that it was 8:30am. She sighed and rolled over onto her other side to look out of the window. The crisp white sky sent a small shiver running through her veins. They had been in hiding for a good few weeks and so far there had been no trouble, for which everyone was truly thankful. Unconsciously Shizuma wrapped her arms tighter around the younger girls' waist in a protective manner. She nuzzled the younger girl's neck and hummed in satisfaction. "Nagisa …" came the breath of a whisper. Nagisa felt her heart leap into her throat. She smiled and placed a hand over the older girls'.

"Shizuma …" that's when an idea struck her feeling her with a new burst of excitement, Shizuma had said one morning that she liked Nagisa's pancakes. She would make Shizuma breakfast in bed. "I think she'll like that" Nagisa murmured as she skilfully slid out of the bed and slipping on her dressing gown. She watched Shizuma groan and cuddle a pillow as if it were Nagisa herself. Nagisa smiled and crept out of their bedroom. She tiptoed passed the adults room and as quietly as she could went down into the kitchen and began getting everything ready for her pancakes.

Back in their bedroom it wasn't long before Shizuma realised that she was not cuddling her little Nagisa-chan. As soon as this thought entered her head she sat bolt upright "Nagisa-chan?" her heart was racing as she leapt out of bed and fell to the floor in a tangle of cotton sheets. "Damn these sheets!" wriggling free from the bedclothes she yanked open the door and raced down the stairs, breathing frantically. At the end of the stairs she hooked her arm around the banister and swung out into the hallway and stopped dead in her tracks. There in the kitchen covered in a faint sheen of flour was her little Nagisa-chan. Her buzzing heart melted within her chest as she folded her arms and leant against the wooden staircase, watching the scene before her unravel. _Ah my little Nagisa-chan is so cute!_ She shifted slightly before crossing over into the kitchen as quietly as possible. Nagisa had her back turned to her as she cleared up the utensils on the counter and wiped the flour away. She was humming lightly to herself. When the pancakes were ready she dished them up onto the plate all the while oblivious to the fact that Shizuma was right behind her. "Hello Nagisa-chan" Shizuma purred wrapping her arms around the younger girl's waist.

"Eep!" Nagisa spun around in Shizuma's arms, cheeks burning red, pink eyes wide open "uh … Shizuma-sama … I did not know you were up …"

"I just woke up and found out I was cuddling a pillow instead of you, and I got worried"

"Ah you don't need to worry about me, Shizzie-chan; I am a big strong girl" Nagisa pecked Shizuma on the cheek.

"Actually Nagisa-chan I am taller and stronger than you"

"Humph" Nagisa pouted folding her arms across her chest "you always have to burst my bubble"

"Ah cherry-chan is too cute this morning" Shizuma teased nuzzling Nagisa's neck "and what may I ask, smells so delicious?"

The burning blush returned to Nagisa's cheeks "uh … I … m-made you some pancakes … I was going to bring it up for you … but then you c-came down here so …" she was cut off by Shizuma kissing her softly on the lips.

"Arigatou Nagisa-chan"

"Uh … you're welcome Shizuma" Nagisa blushed bright red as she sat down across from Shizuma at the breakfast table. She had made a few pancakes for herself. They began to eat in silence.

"So what did you dream about last night cherry?"

Nagisa was caught off-guard. She shook her head "uh … nothing interesting … why?"

Shizuma shrugged while sipping her green tea "just curious that's all"

"Well … w-what did you dream about?"

"Let's juts say I was eating something _**else**_ for breakfast" she waggled her snowy eyebrows suggestively. Nagisa caught the hint and bowed her face not wanting Shizuma to see the blush staining her cheeks. This action only caused Shizuma to laugh lightly and placed her finger beneath Nagisa's chin, tilting the latter's head, up. "You asked, cherry-chan, and I answered"

"Humph"

"Don't 'humph' me just because you know I'm right"

"That's not the point Shizuma" Nagisa giggled "you get sex into everything don't you?"

Shizuma leant forwards and smirked "given the chance" she plunged her tongue into Nagisa's mouth, earning a startled moan slip through the younger girl's red lips. Nagisa moaned again when she felt Shizuma nibbling on her lower lip and then moving down to the weak spot on her neck. She slid her hand between their bodies as they numbly fell to the cool tiled floor, and squeezed Shizuma's firm breasts. However when Shizuma drew her hand up and began to pry away the collar of Nagisa's nightshirt, Nagisa squeaked and jerked away, hitting her head on the counter. Shizuma tried once again …

"Shizuma-!"

**POOF!**

Once the cloud of white had settled Nagisa looked up to see that they were both covered from head to toe in fluffy white flour. Shizuma shook her head of even whiter hair and rubbed a hand over her mouth, smudging away some of the offending flour. She coughed lightly and then began to laugh as she clumsily got to her feet and held out a hand to Nagisa "oh cherry-chan, look at the mess we make" Nagisa looked around at the huge mountain of flour settling between them and couldn't but giggle herself. She accepted Shizuma's offered hand and got to her feet, making sure not to hit the counter a second time. Shizuma chuckled and drew Nagisa against her chest and lovingly massaged her scalp where she had hit her head on the counter. "Aw cherry you need to be more careful"

Nagisa smiled softly and leant into the touch humming gratefully "Arigatou Shizzie-sama"

"Any time" Shizuma smiled while dusting her pyjamas of any major flour. "Now come on lets get all this cleaned up before our parents find out"

"Alright … I'll get the dustpan and you can wipe down the counters" Shizuma smiled as she watched Nagisa retreat to the side-room where they kept all the cleaning equipment. She returned with a broom and a dustpan and brush. She handed the broom to Shizuma with a smile before kneeling down and beginning to sweep up the offending flour.

Once the kitchen was clean Shizuma leant over to Nagisa while humming lightly and wiping smudged of flour from her little nose before singing "_**Nagisa I love you … Nagisa I do … Now tell me Nagisa … Do you love me too?**_" Nagisa couldn't help but giggled as Shizuma spun her around the tiled floor in a clumsy manner as they were both wearing their socks.

"Oh Shizuma … believe me … I love you too" Nagisa leant up and kissed Shizuma's lips licking the taste of flour and syrup from her bright lips. Shizuma melted down into the kiss, her arm encircling Nagisa's waist. While this was happening both girls' were oblivious to the peeping tom at the bottom of the garden, binoculars fastened to his eyes and shot-gun nestled neatly as his feet.

He licked his lips and sneered viciously as the girl's kissed behind the window, "soon my little Shizuma … very soon indeed"

* * *

**A/N: sorry that it took a while to update this story and I know this chapter doesn't really make-up for it but I really was stumped on idea's. Reviews are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11 unsettling feeling

**Chapter eleven: unsettling feeling**

Nagisa couldn't shake it off. For an entire week she had this nagging feeling in her mind that someone was watching her. Like when she went along the spindly road into the village for some food, she would have the prickling sensation in the back of her neck that someone was watching her. It was beginning to make her paranoid. And this increasing paranoia was putting Shizuma on edge. She began to notice how the auburn-haired girl kept looking over her shoulder when they walked along the road, or craning her neck in a slightly busy supermarket. If she saw someone with pearly coloured hair she would dart out of sight. Shizuma had had enough as Nagisa quickly rounded the corner when an old lady tottered by with her squeaky Zimmer frame. Shizuma rolled her eyes and reached around the corner and grabbed Nagisa's elbow and tugged her across the aisle against her chest. "Nagisa what is wrong with you?"

Nagisa frowned and bowed her head as she scanned one of the shelves for some jars that Ren had told them to buy "what do you mean, Shizuma?"

"You know bloody well what I mean" Shizuma hissed her grip on Nagisa's elbow tightening. Nagisa bit her lip. So Shizuma HAD noticed? "Why are you acting like someone is out to get you?"

"Because someone is out to get me!" Nagisa hissed angrily, tears welling up within her pink eyes before she diverted her gaze.

Shizuma's grip went slack "w-what do you mean Nagisa-chan?" she asked softly tilting Nagisa's chin upwards.

Nagisa succumbed to Shizuma's touch and buried her head against the older girls' chest "I got a call … a week ago … they withheld their number … and I … I didn't recognise the … v-voice …"

Shizuma felt anger well up within her "why didn't you tell me? Or mum? Or Rinoka?"

"I thought it was just a practical joke" Nagisa shrugged rubbing the back of her neck, forcing the tears aside "but lately … I've felt as if … if someone has b-been watching m-me … us …"

Shizuma watched Nagisa's lips quiver. She pulled the younger girl against her chest, and rested her chin on top of her fuzzy auburn hair and inhaled deeply. "We're fine Nagisa-chan"

These words did nothing to comfort Nagisa's troubled mind. She continued to glanced over her shoulder in a crowded or deserted place but it wasn't as often as when they had left the house, and Shizuma had to be thankful for Nagisa's subtleness otherwise she was sure she would have drilled either her own head or Nagisa's head through a wall. When they hot home thought she was thankful that they were alone. She guessed that their mother's had gone down to the beach for a walk as it was a chilly but clear day, perfect for a walk on the beach. Once the food was stocked away Nagisa sat stiffly on the sofa cuddle up in a blanket while Shizuma drew the curtains against the daylight. Nagisa squirmed in the dark as she saw the outline of Shizuma's figure looming over her "S-Shizuma-sama?"

"Hai"

"Must you lean so close to me?"

"Hai" Shizuma frowned slightly as she sat down and Nagisa shuffled away "Nagisa you act as though you are afraid of me"

"I'm not," Nagisa mumbled.

"Nagisa please tell me what is bothering you"

Nagisa sprang to her feet in a temper "why can you not understand that I am fine? Nothing is wrong Shizuma! The only thing wrong with me right now is your constant questioning me on EVERYTHING!"

Shizuma blinked, taken aback by Nagisa's sudden temper. This wasn't like her. This wasn't her Nagisa-chan. Nagisa would never yell at her, near her, yes, but not directly at her. This didn't feel good. "Nagisa please let's not quarrel" Shizuma had opted for a calm tone, not wanting to ruin their only alone time together.

"NO! I HAVE HAD IT SHIZUMA! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ANYTHING I SAY ANYMORE! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE IT THEN IT'S WRONG! IT'S NOT ALWAYS ABOUT YOU GOD DAMNIT!!!"

"NAGISA THAT IS NOT WHAT I THINK AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"NO I DON'T KNOW IT!" Nagisa panted heavily her body quivering, her temples throbbing with hot anger "Shizuma" she breathed quietly tears slipping down her cheeks "S-Shizuma …"

Shizuma was on her feet and caught Nagisa in her arms and stroked her hair "now lets sit down, I'll make you some tea and we can talk about this"

"I don't want to talk" Nagisa stated as she settled back within her bundle of blankets.

Shizuma sighed and counted to ten in her head "then what do you want?"

"A kiss"

It was the bluntest reply Shizuma had ever gotten out of the younger girl. However to say she wasn't happy at the request was a lie. She lowered her face over Nagisa's and sealed their lips together in a bloodthirsty kiss. Her hand darted to Nagisa's small breasts; she kneaded them with her palm and hummed into the kiss, panting heavily as Nagisa's tongue was vicious as it plunged down the older girls' throat. "Ahh … N-Nagisa …"

"Hai Shizuma?" Nagisa purred as she shifted lower down between Shizuma and the sofa, her thin fingers unfastening Shizuma's T-Shirt. Shizuma tilted her head back as her breasts were exposed to the cool air. Her nipples were erect and pink as Nagisa massaged her breasts with pleasurable movements. Shizuma moaned and rocked her hips as Nagisa planted feather soft kisses along her collarbone, teasing her to the ultimate limit.

"Ahh … more Nagisa …" Shizuma pleaded as Nagisa's kisses burnt her skin further down from her collarbone.

"More?"

"MORE!" Shizuma begged tangling her fingers within Nagisa's auburn hair and nuzzled her chin against the younger girls' head. Nagisa obliged and took one of Shizuma's pink nipples in her mouth and suppressed a smile when she heard Shizuma's sharp intake of breath. "Oh Nagisa!"

"Shizuma!"

"Nagisa-a-a-a-a!"

"SHIZUMA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"NAGISA! OFF! NOW!"

The two girls' sprang apart at their mothers' voices as Shizuma hastily re-buttoned her shirt and shifted under Rinoka's intense gaze. Nagisa was burning bright red under Ren's gaze. Shizuma glared up at Rinoka, her intense green gaze burning into Rinoka's "she is not a dog, Rinoka-san, and I would feel a lot better if you didn't talk to her as such" Shizuma growled, taking Nagisa's hand in her own.

"I will talk to her however I please, and it would be best if you held your tongue"

Ren turned to Rinoka "do not talk to my daughter like that"

"SHE WAS ON TOP OF MY DAUGHTER!"

"YOUR DAUGHTER WAS ENCOURAGING HER!"

"SHUT UP!" everyone turned to face Nagisa who was standing up in the middle of the room, fists clenched at her sides, shoulders hunched and limbs quivering with frustration. "WHY DOES EVERYONE HAVE TO SHOUT? IT'S HARD ENOUGH LIVING LIKE THIS WITHOUT TURNING ON EACH OTHER! NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND I'LL BE IN MY ROOM SCREAMING UNTIL MY EARS BLEED!!!" and with that she stormed from the room. The other three women in the front room listened, their heads craned to the ceiling until Nagisa's bedroom door slammed shut. Shizuma returned her gaze to their mother's and slowly shook her head.

"Arigatou for that now I have to deal with a sulky girl in my bed"

"You don't have to sleep in the same bed as her" Rinoka commented.

"You know what, just shut up" Shizuma shouted before stalking up to her room and slamming the door furiously. The room remained silent as Shizuma changed for bed. She cast several glances as the lump in Nagisa's bed. At last the silence became too much for her to bear and she crossed the room and sat beside the lump. "Nagisa-chan?"

No reply.

"Are you still mad at me?"

No reply.

"Nagisa please don't be mad, okay, we didn't mean to shout it's just the colds getting to us that's all"

STILL no reply.

Shizuma sighed "I'm sorry sweetie" she pulled back the covers only to see a pile of pillows and a crumbled letter. Her eyes flew wide "NAGISA?" She snatched up the note and read it through before looking out into the black ocean "N-A-G-I-S-A!!!" she ran downstairs and threw open the front door and ran out into the frozen night air. "N-A-G-I-S-A!!!"

**BANG!**

"!" Ren screamed as she ran from the front door only to Shizuma drop to her knees and collapse onto her side as the bullet hole pierced through her shoulder. Ren dropped to her knees and gathered Shizuma's limp figure in her arms and rocked backwards and forwards before looking off into the distance "YOU BASTARD!" she cried to no one in particular tears pouring down from her glaring eyes.

Rinoka watched from the doorway her hand over her mouth, tears pouring from her own eyes as she turned away from the distressing scene and scurried clumsily up the stairs to the girls' bedroom. Her frantic eyes searched desperately for a sign … just … something of her daughter's whereabouts. Her eyes landed on the note and she snatched it up. She frowned. She couldn't understand it. Feeling hysterical she threw the note to the floor and went back downstairs to call the ambulance. The note that drifted in the small breeze that shifted through the room. All it said was:

_**6. 2. 20. 10.**_

_**You want her you get her.**_


	12. Chapter 12 helpless

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**Chapter twelve: helpless**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Shizuma groaned and stared up through the pale gloom that over-whelmed her senses. She stirred trying to shield herself from the lights rays; however her limbs were too heavy and stiff for them to move so swiftly. She sniffed and let out a strangled sob before forcing her arm up and rubbing furiously at her eyes. She stared up blankly at the white ceiling before the memories came flooding back. As if triggered by the very thought, the bullet wound in her on the side of her stomach hissed and burned as she moved her stiff body. "Shizuma-chan, do not move you will only exhaust yourself" came a stern voice from her side. She twisted her head to see her mother at her bedside table.

"Mama-"

"Shh" Ren stroked her daughter's hair out of her emerald eyes "don't talk or move you need your energy to recover"

Shizuma felt her eyes well with tears "w-where is N-Nagisa-c-c-chan?"

Ren's face fell and she shook her head of snowy cropped hair "the police are still out looking for her, Shizzie, there is not much else we can do now"

Shizuma scoffed and folded her arms, wincing in pain "mother, the police are useless, you know that"

Ren nodded and ran both her hands through her hair "hai I know that Shizuma but there is nothing else we can do"

"What about the note? That was a code, mother, who are you leaving that to? Rinoka-san?" Shizuma spat spitefully.

"HAI" her mother snapped standing up from her chair and fixing a burning flare onto her daughter "for your information, Shizuma-chan, Rinoka is highly skilled in breaking codes having loved them when we were but your age"

Shizuma blinked at the way her mother had defended Rinoka-sama and couldn't help but admire her mother. So that was where she got the defensive temper from, eh? She admitted that in that moment her respect for her mother went sky-high. She bowed her head apologetically "gomen, mama, I am just frustrated"

Ren sat back down and placed a hand on her daughter's stiff shoulders, rubbing her sore muscles in soothing circles "how do you think poor Rinoka-chan feel?"

"Awful" Shizuma murmured through her lips that were muffled against her knee.

Ren nodded "exactly but times that by all the stars in the sky and then you will know just how Rinoka-san feels"

"Encouragement, mother, is like a foreign language to you at times" Ren merely chuckled at her daughter's tired glare before standing up and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Nagisa winced as her eyes forced themselves to adjust to the bleak black dimness that surrounded her in the dank room she was now strewn in. she emitted a soft noise from the back of her throat and sat up against the cold brick wall. A dim dark orange light illuminated the small circle where she sat, like a small puddle of dull fire. She whimpered in pain as her once bleeding cuts threatened to erupt once again. She prayed that it would not. She hugged her taut-skinned knees to her chest, and rested her chin upon them, revelling in the warmth her breath radiated onto her skin. She tilted her head up to look through at the grimy walls and let out a loud sigh. She had gotten into that swift habit after hearing her mother sigh relentlessly over the bills and other such payments that had to be made to keep them in their comfortable house. She emitted another sigh. She missed her home, she missed the cottage, she missed the way her mother smiled when she greeted her once she had woken up, she missed the striking appearance of Ren-sama as she bustled around getting ready to go into the city, she missed the way Shizuma's hugs comforted her and made her feel safe and appreciated. "Shizuma-sama …" she whispered into the bleak darkness.

From somewhere in the darkness a lock clicked and a stripe of pure white light stretched open, however what little light was filtering through was blocked by a sleek black figure standing silhouetted against it. Nagisa blinked, he looked like some weird angel of death. "I see you are finally up Nagisa-chan" came the man's low husky voice. Nagisa didn't answer. She refused to even look up into those glittering black eyes. She gazed down hard at the concrete floor that was slowly numbing her legs and butt. "Playing dumb, eh? That's okay I like a challenge" the light slammed itself away but Nagisa could still feel the man's presence in the room with her. He was inching his way towards her, his breathing attempting to remain silent but failing miserably. She thought that she would find this amusing however her present predicament refused her the generosity of any positive thoughts. The man knelt down in front of her and thrust her chin up so that they were seeing eye-to-eye. "Now let's see if we can loosen that tongue of yours" he smirked before pinching Nagisa's chin down and thrusting his tongue within her mouth. It was rough and horrible and bruising in a bullying sort of way. Nagisa whimpered as his hands reached between her folded arms and squeezed her petite breasts. She reared up her arm and slapped him swiftly across the cheek. He yelped and sprang to his feet a hand holding his stinging cheek. "You'll pay for that, bitch" he growled before grabbing hold of her pony-tail and cutting it off at the base with a sharp pair of gardening shears. Nagisa yelped and fell to the floor, clutching the back of her head. She resumed her previous position and stared up at the man with glistening eyes. He seemed satisfied as he eyes the messy pony-tail still in tact in its green hair-bobble. He looked back down at Nagisa and smirked "this will be a lovely present for you lovely mother"

"You … can't …" Nagisa choked on her words while she spat at his shoes, trying to rid the taste of his tongue from her mouth.

The man used his foot to kick Nagisa lightly in the thigh. She winced and clutched her right thigh with both her hands, before turning her fiery glare onto him, however he was unfazed. "Oh believe me Nagisa-chan … I can" and without another word the light was broken out into the room and then … blackness. Nagisa was alone now, for she felt no other presence in the room, she heard no baited breathing rasping out of flaring nostrils, and she did not feel the bloody rage radiating from an approaching body. She sighed shakily. Yes, she was definitely alone. She had been alone before and had not been really bothered about it. But now she felt her heart freeze with fear, she had no light, no air, no food, no water, and no clock. She could slowly die in hear and no one would ever no she had left them. She sighed, the tears welling up within her pink eyes.

Her nimble fingers clutched at her numbing legs "please Shizuma-sama … please find me" she sobbed into her knees her shoulders shaking with the hysteria that was threatening to unveil itself within the darkness "…please"

* * *

**A/N: well that was a slightly dark chapter and I know it was kindda short but i have been really tired lately so ... speaks for itself really. Reviews are welcomes!**


	13. Chapter 13 14 year old rapist

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but i have writers block so ... next chapter should be longer. x****Chapter thriteen: The 14-year-old rapist**

* * *

Nagisa wept uncontrollably as she was wrestled out of the small dark dungeon she was kept in and dragged down a greasy hallway that had a single dim yellow bulb shining light down onto them. "Where are we taking her?" asked one of the men who had Nagisa's legs in a tight hold. She writhed fitfully.

The man who held her arms shrugged uncomfortably. It was evident in the way his eyes sparkled that he wanted no part in whatever was happening to the little red-haired girl. "Master says she needs to be severely punished"

"Oh yeah I mean compared to starving the poor thing, making her sleep with no shoes, pillows or blankets and in a dark, damp basement with no food, water of light giving her a little _**punishment**_ is harmless, _**THIS MAN IS A FUCKING PSYCHO!"**_

"Shh!" hissed the man who had hold of Nagisa's arms "believe me, Asa, I don't want any part of this any more than you do"

"And yet we're still going along with this" snapped Asa as they carefully began to descend a tight flight of stairs.

"He had Neko, Asa, of course we're going along with this" muttered the other man, who Nagisa later learned was called Hisoka, a forlorn expression gracing his face.

Nagisa gave-up on writhing around. It clearly wasn't getting her anywhere as she had grown furiously weak and these two men, although weak looking too, were stronger than her. "Please …" Nagisa wept "let me go … I didn't … do any … thing …"

"We no Nagisa-chan" Asa brushed his teary eyes roughly as they walked down another corridor and came to stop at a battered-looking door. Asa soon had both arms curled around Nagisa as he held her bridal-style while Hisoka extracted a ring of rusty keys from his back pocket. Nagisa curled into Asa's chest tearfully wanting to run away from what other horror's lay beyond that horrific looking door.

"Why do I have so many of these damned keys?" Hisoka muttered more to himself than anyone else as he tested several of the keys in the lock, with no luck. Asa readjusted Nagisa in his arms making Nagisa whimper.

"Please … I'll be good …" she whimpered against Asa's chest. Asa and Hisoka exchanged a saddened look. It broke their hearts to do this but it was either torture one girl or lose another, namely their little sister.

"Gomen Nagisa-chan" Hisoka muttered as he opened the door and allowed Asa to carry her through into the other room. He settled her down in the middled of the room and, being no furniture at all, unravelled a blankets from within his beige trenchcoat and wrapped it around the shivering girls' shoulders.

He stood and turned to leave when two small hand grabbed his ankle. He spun around with regretful eyes to see Nagisa on her stomach pleading with him to let her out "please" she whimpered "I-I-l'll be g-g-good"

Hisoka stepped forward and unwound Nagisa's fingers from his brother's ankle "gomen, Nagisa-chan" he stood up and both men retreated from the room locking it behind them "gomen" and they were gone, leaving little Nagisa ... alone.

~*~

"Rinoka-sama please have you found out what the note means?" Shizuma asked while she paced the length of the kitchen. Ren's aqua eyes darted between her lover and daughter and felt her temples thump with every step Shizuma took.

Rinoka sighed and raked back her long auburn hair "almost, Shizzie-chan but you will need to be patient"

"PATIENT!" Shizuma's temper flared as her clutched fist collided with the tabletop "how can I be patient when my little Nagisa-chan is locked up away somewhere with my psycho sod of a father?!!!"

Rinoka sprang to her feet, her temper just as bad as Shizuma's "I LOVE HER TOO SHIZUMA! SHE IS MY DAUGHTER! I AM DOING THE BEST I CAN HERE!"

Shizuma fell silent. "If you don't hurry up they could kill her"

Rinoka sighed, removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose "they won't kill her" she muttered before collapsing back into her chair, replaced her glasses on her nose and returned to solving out the code.

"How do you know that?!" Shizuma's voice rose on it's own accord.

Again Rinoka sighed. **_Just like Nagisa-chan _**Shizuma mentally thought **_she always sighs like that too. _**Rinoka licked her lips "because they won't kill her until they have you"

Shizuma swallowed thickly past the lump in her throat. This was one thing she did NOT like about Aoi Rinoka. She was too blunt with news, good or bad. It was unnerving. "Whatever" she groaned as she slouched back into the living room and flicking on the television. She needed a distraction. This kidnapping was shredding her heart into tiny little scraps of meaty flesh.

"Any ideas what the number stand for?" Ren asked lightly as Rinoka sniffed lously.

Rinoka bit her lip shaking her head and inadvertantly glanced at the calender hanging by the door. Her ruby red eyes flew wide. "I'VE GOT IT!!"

Shizuma bolted back into the kitchen "what is it?" she cried.

Rinoka smacked her head as she snatched the calender off the wall "6. 2. 20. 10. is a date!"

"A ... what?" Ren asked, puzzled as Rinoka pointed at the new month on the calender. February.

"Look. Twenty-ten in the year we are in now right? The '2' stands for the second months i.e. February and the '6' is the 6th day! I should have worked backwards from the start!" she wailed after her excitement had died down. She dropped onto her table, her head in her arms.

Ren shared a glanced with her wide-eeuds daughter, before embracing her lover gently. "There, there, Rinoka-chan ... you did great!"

"A-arigatou"

"However" Ren muttered darkly "that only gives us four days to track Nagisa-chan down and save her"

Shizuma nodded in agreement, her only thoughts on Nagisa. Without a word she made her way up to the top floor and sat in a corner of her bedroom. "Soon Nagisa-chan ... soon"

~*~

Nagisa's eyes grew wide with fear as the door to her 'cell' opened inwards. Two figures blocked the light from shining on her face; one a tall, lean man, the other a petite blue-haired girl with a much-too-innocent glint in her eyes. "Now Nagisa-chan this here is Tamao-chan" informed the man nudging Tamao further into the room "she will be here to ... **_play _**with you" he retreated and slammed the door shut, locking both girls' inside.

"H-hi" Nagisa muttered smiling up at the girl, thankful to have some company. If this girl was a captive too, they could escape together! "I'm Nagis-"

"Shut up!" snarled the girl. Nagisa startled and stared wide-eyed at the blue-haired girl.

"Wha-? You are a prisoner? Right?"

The girl cackled dryly her blue hair hanging in grizzly strands around her face, framing them in a haggard way, "don't be so thick" she sneered advancing onto the wide-eyed Nagisa.

Nagisa stumbled over onto her back and landed with an 'oof' staring up at the ceiling. A pair of cool hands gripped her legs and pushed them against the frozen concrete floor. "What are you-?" Nagisa's question died on her tongue as she felt pointy fingers probe her knickers, looking for a way to get inside. "NO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU-? NOOOOOO!"

Tamao wrestled with the young girl and sneered "thought I'd forget did you? Thought I wouldn't remember the way that white-haired bitch stole you from me in nursery?!"

Nagisa stopped wrestling for a moment, looking up at Tamao and realisation dawn in her pink eyes. "Tamao-chan?"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO CALL ME THAT YOU BITCH!" slap after slap struck Nagisa's face, sending tears brimming her lashes.

"What did I ever do to you?" Nagisa half-wept half-shouted at her blue-haired attacker.

"You didn't become my friend. You didn't smile or say 'hello' to me. You ignored me! Any of these ring any bells?!"

Nagisa raised her arms to shield her face from Tamao's lashing nails "I'm sorry ... Shizuma saw you as a threat ... and she was right!"

Tamao sneered and ripped open Nagisa's bottoms and sank her teeth into her virgin flesh, drawing bright blood to the surface. Nagisa screamed and wept as Tamao did things to her she had never wanted to witness. When the master finally dragged a satisfied Tamao back outside, Nagisa was quickly redressed by Hinoka and Asa and carried back to her old cell, where she curled into a ball and wept.


	14. Chapter 14 we all do crazy things

**Chapter fifteen: we all do crazy things**

Shizuma grabbed the kitchen knife, feeling wreckless, as the night drew on. She grabbed a lock of her powder white hair and began to saw away at the thin threads. Clumps of snowy hair fell to the floor. Tears plummeted from her emerald eyes as her hair was cropped, long bangs falling into her eyes. She glared at the clump of hair before scooping it up and taking it outside. At the backdoor she sat down on the cold, stone step and dropped the hair in between her legs. Sighing she pulled out a slim box of matches from her pyjama pocket and slid one stick out and struck it. She twirled it in between her forefinger and thumb before dropping it into the frosty coloured hair. She watched the flames grow and licked her lips as the hair sizzled and crackled within the flames. Her watch beeped. She looked down and watched the little red numbers flash. 00:01am. She sighed. "Happy birthday to me .... Happy birthday to me .... Happy birthday Happy birthday Happy birthday to-o-o-o-o me ..."

A tear splashed down against the hard stone step. She raked a hand through her boyish-short hair and sobbed painfully. It wasn't supposed to hurt her this way. It wasn't supposed to have happened this way. She was the one in trouble, Nagisa just happened to be the closest thing to her heart. She sobbed att he thought of little Nagisa. "I want to find you so bad ... please be strong my little Nagisa-chan ... be strong ..."

Ren watched her daughter from the room above the kitchen. Her heart sank as she seated herself on the window sill and placed her hand against the cool glass, her breath ghosting over the pane. A tear dribbled down from between her lashes. "Why did you break my little girl's heart, Saburo? Why must you hurt her? Your battle is with me ... not her"

A warm hand was planted on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to the right and caught sight of Rinoka. "We have three hours ... we should gather some things" Rinoka murmured darkly.

Ren frowned leaning into Rinoka's touch "like what?"

"Guns. Knives. Anything that can do damage"

"Why not just take the hair-dryer?" Ren asked sarcastically.

Rinoka didn't have any energy to laugh anymore. She merely breathed a little louder through her nose before sighing. "I called Isas ... we should be able to get a ride to their hide-out by dawn"

"Isas?"

Rinoka licked her lips "My Uncle ... he knows everything about Saburo's trade-business"

"How will that help us?"

"It basically means we have a man from the inside"

Ren nodded and slid off of the window-sill. Rinoka smiled up at her and took her hand "everything will be fine, Ren-sama ... we are doing this for your daughter and for mine ... okay?" she leant up on tip-toes and pressed a kiss to Ren's lips.

**FLASHBACK ...**

_Ren entwined her fingers with Rinoka's as they walked to Ren's house after school, it was the Easter holidays and she was going to come out to her parents about her relationship with Rinoka. Rinoka thought it was a bad idea but Ren was insistant. She did not want to hide their love any longer. They entered the older girls' house. "Ma?! Pa?! I'm home!" Ren called out, practically giddy with delight and awry nerves. Rinoka smile shyly and tried to released their hands but Ren wasn't having it. She gripped Rinoka's hand tighter as if to make a point._

_Ren's parents walked calmly into the living area where Ren and Rinoka were stood, hands still entwined, however Rinoka could pin-point the exact moment when a flurry of murderous emotions was about to spring from Ren's parent's lips. She was able to steel herself for what was to come, Ren on the other hand, was not as fortunate. It was her father who started off; cold, stern and deadly calm. His blushing ice eyes slowly slid up to her face and narrowed, "Ren-chan why are you holding that inferior persons' hand?"_

_Ren straightened up ever so slightly, an aristocratic air reigning over her, "because Papa I am in love with Rinoka-chan, and I want you to accept us"_

_Rinoka watched as the older couple's faces strained to keep up their composures of absolute deadly calm. She could see the veins pounding against the mother's pearly skin, she could see the angry red flush burning against the father's moist cheeks. Inside she was quivering, she could tell the yelling match was about to erupt from the two adults and she HATED it when people yelled, at her or near her, it made her oddly afraid for some reason. Her palms began to sweat and she was sure that the blood had drained from her face. Khing, Ren's father, slowly looked up at them and Rinoka felt his frosty gaze freeze her breath. "Leave"_

_The one uttered word made every muscle in Ren's body turned to stone, and then a blazing anger boiled up beneath her skin, "no father we will not leave!" she spat aggressively._

_"Not you" her father growled "her"_

_"Her name is Rinoka-chan, Pa, and she will not leave. If she leaves I leave with her"_

_"In that case you are no longer my daughter"_

_Although Rinoka had expected something awful this was not one of them. The words blugeoned her heart. Tears filled behind her rustic red lashes. She couldn't even begin to imagine how badly this was affecting Ren. Ren just stood there, still as stone. Rinoka's heart dropped. She knew what she had to do. She had caused this, their relationship had caused this. They could not go on, they would both suffer. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. She turned and looked up at Ren, "Ren-sama ..." Ren looked down into her eyes questioningly "I love you and I am sorry ... your family will never accept us ... and ... w-we both knew t-this wouldn't l-l-ast!" forcing the last few words out Rinoka sniffed wildly and ran from the room and out of the house, the front door slamming shut behind her. Ren was rooted to the spot, tears bled from her eyes like hot ash._

_All of a sudden she ran after the young girl "RINOKA-CHAN?!!!" she looked around up and down the streets and saw no flash of auburn-hair "RINOKA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!"_

_Later that night Ren lay in her bed shaking and crying. With shaky hands she reached into her bedside cabinet and drew out a pair of tweezers. She dug the tip into her vein and ripped it savagely against her skin. As soon as the agrressive stinging became too much she grabbed the scissors and sliced her hair off until it was literally twi millimetres long. She vowed that now matter what happened she was always to wear her hair shorter. It was symbolic of the love that had been cut from her life._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Ren blinked and rubbed at her eyes. Dawn wouldn't be far off, she confirmed, looking out of the window. She let a small smile crawl onto her lips. She still remembered three weeks after their 'break-up' she had recieved a note during math's class. She still had that note tucked away in her wallet, it read;

_'I am sorry for what I did to you Ren-sama but I knew you did not want to be disowned. I will always love you no matter what, and I hope that one day we can reconcile and continue our love. Forever yours, Rinoka-chan xxx'_

Ren had snuck out of school and ran to Rinoka's house only to find that said red-head had a large moving van outside her house. She remembered the way her heart had stopped and how tears flashed within her eyes and how she ended up helping a sobbing Rinoka come to terms with leaving in the local park at midnight that same evening. It had hurt but they had met-up every other month by sneaking away from home. She loved Rinoka but restrained herself from saying so. Rinoka did the same. It would only hurt a lot. Now here they were seventeen years later and trying to save Rinoka's daughter from Ren's psycho husband.

**_EX-HUSBAND, _**Ren growled mentally. She was not going to be associated with that freak any longer. She looked down towards the back porch. "I'd better bring Shizuma in, she'll freeze otherwise" she muttered to herself, sliding off the window sill and trudged downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the insanely late update but I've been busting my arse with exams. Please accept my apologies and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Drama will pick up in a few in the next few chapters.**

**Arigatou,**

**Belle xox**


	15. Chapter 15 Tunnels

**Chapter: Tunnels**

~Shizuma's P. O. V.~

I scanned the map over and over again and was just as confused by it like the first time. There were too many tunnels mazing around underneath that building. I doubt I'd be able to find my way to where they were holding my darling Nagisa, and even if I did manage to find it whose to say that there will be no guards down there ready to pounce on anyone who would be willing to ambush me on our rescue mission? I growled low in my throat as the car pulled along the wet roads. The sneering rain hissed overhead. I could see nothing outside the rain washed windows. My mother was sitting behind me stiffly while Rinoka took up the passenger seat in front of me. The driver was a dull, mysterious man, whom I assumed was Rinoka's so-called friend. I growled again earning her a squeeze on my shoulder from my mother. I turned to glare at her , but when then I saw the worry glimmering within her mother's bright eyes, and so I silenced my inner anguish. "Mama?" I asked quietly. She looked down at me with a frown.

"Hai, hun?"

"I'm ... I'm scared"

Mother ran her fingers through my now spiked hair, "I know, love, I know"

I shook her head stubbornly "no you don't. Rinoka-sama had always been there whenever you needed her. Nagisa is not here with us" I placed a hand to her chest, "it hurts me in here! She is not with me, I don't know what has become of my darling and I am terrified!"

I could tell that mother's heart went out to me in that short space of time. She rested a hand on my shoulder. "I know I cannot say I felt exactly the same at one point in my life, however, it was very really near to this, and I must confess I almost gave up, but you know what?" I shook my head, "I didn't give up. Because then I knew that I would have to live with the guilt of not being able to help her"

I felt her body shiver. "Mama ... I-" I was about to say something when they jerked to a stop, effectively forcing me to bang my head against Rinoka's head rest. "Ouch!"

"Are you okay Shizzie-chan?" Mother asked a little too loudly as she began to rub at the sore spot on the back of my head. I could merely nodded.

We climbed out of the car in silence, cautiously delving into the shadow's of a nearby alley. Rinoka's hands shook as she zipped up her biker boots. I felt her fear bubble within myself as I frowned up at her. "Rinoka-sama ... do not be afraid I shall find your daughter for both our benefits" I tried to cheer her up by flashing a warm smile up at the shivering woman.

Rinoka ignored my smile, "I'm afraid I cannot believe that until I have her in my arms"

I bowed my head at my failed efforts, "you and me both" I mumbled under my breath as my mother began representing our devious plan.

**~NORMAL P.O.V.~**

Nagisa was lying on her side, her hair in disarray, skin sunken and pale, eyes dull and lifeless, barely breathing, her stomach looked as though she had swallowed itself in. She was a skeletal figure, wasting away at this very second, given up on all the things she knew and loved beyong those four walls and maze of tunnels. She justed wanted to vanish, to end the suffering and pain that engulfed her every minute of every waking hour. She could not even cry anymore as there was barely any liquid left in her body to sustain her hydration levels let alone anything else. Her tongue was as dry as sandpaper. "Why can't they just kill me and get it over with?"

Footsteps echoed along the tunnels and she didn't even have the energy to clench her heart with fear. Scattered voiced accompanied the footsteps. "Come on! Choose the closest lot! The other's can burn! It doesn't matter!"

Nagisa didn't even feel scared. She had lost her sense of reality and her sense of anything else that made her ... her! The faint smell of smoke had indeed began to arise within the stone tunnels, however she still was not aroused by the alarm. "Shizuma ... how will you live without me?"

**~Shizuma's P.O.V.~**

We had done it! We had managed to sneak into the main lower regions without being detected. I was excited by the sheer thrill of this secret mission. We snuck along the first corridor on the left. Unfortunately it was not long before we discovered why no one was throwing themselves against us to bar our way. I whirled around to face my mother in the dark, "mother is that-?"

"SMOKE!" Rinoka screamed as she wrenched open a near by door, letting a billowing cloud of smoke erupt forth into the once clean air.

I keeled over and began spluttering and coughing. I hated any form of smoke. It made me gag and wretch. As I gagged through the plumes of acrid smoke my heart stopped almost as suddenly as I leapt through the open doorway, feeling my mother's hands attempt to drag me back as I bolted from her side. "NAGISA!"

The soles of my feet were screaming as they smacked down roughly through the rubber soles of the biker boots and onto the heavily cemented floors that ran deeper and deeper beneath the first floor.

To say I was afraid was an understatement. The smoke was becoming thicker and made it harder for me to breathe as I practically crawled across the floor in order to get towards the first door. One set of screams echoed through to my ears however that voice did not belong to Nagisa, and this thought made my heart jerk to a stop there and then. Had she died already?

Fear spurred me on through those dark gloomy tunnels. I wouldn't cease my search until I found her! Even when I slipped on a stray puddle of what I prayed was oil and twisted my ankle painful I still limped onwards, desperate to see what had become of my love.

I checked my watch as I dragged myself along the smokey corridors, delving deeper still underground, shivers wracking through each limb as I struggled not to pass out from the sheer cold of my concrete surroundings.

I was in the fifth and final tunnel by now and hear I came to a fork in the concrete maze; left or right. All had been relatively silent up until this point so I stood frozen to the spot, keeling beneath the smoke, coughing heavily, waiting for some sort of sign as to which way to go. Should I go left or right? "Oh Lord, help me decide! I beg of you have mercy on my little Nagisa-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" I could not suppress the wail from my voice as fresh tears fell from my already burning eyes.

I suppose He heard me, from all the way down here underground, for I heard a distant wailing echo up from the right hand corridor. I started slightly at the sudden noise but regained my compousre.

I turned on my blunt heels and briskly ran, bent at the waist, down the left tunnel. My heels began made pummeling noises as I stomped through the darkness. _'What would I find at the end of the tunnel?'_

* * *

**A/N: this chapter is dedicated to everyone who asked my to update, yes its kind of short, and yes it is a cliffhanger but thats what you guys love PLUS it'll keep you interested. ;)**


	16. Chapter 16 Fresh Air!

**Chapter sixteen: Fresh Air!**

Shizuma cautiously edged into the darkness of the long tunnel, the cold whistling breeze froze her enflamed ankles. She hissed as it felt like ice water was trickling down her legs. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. She didn't have a watch to check the time and even if she had she wouldn't be able to read it as she had no source of light within the dank, dreary tunnels. The deeper she went, the colder it became and soon she was sure that if there were light, she would see her breath rising in a cloud before her face. She inched further through blackness, she was barely even sure if she was going in the right direction any more.

Nagisa was still crouched in her corner wondering how long it would take for her to slowly suffocate and die within this dark dank prison. Deep inside she was petrified of dying; she didn't want to leave this world with all its pretty colours, lovely people and smiling animals. However Shizuma hadn't tried to rescue her, so she assumed she had been forgotten. However, like in every bold-headed, stubborn girl, there is still a glimmer of hope weaving in and out of the despair and trauma engulfing her. She gripped her knees to her chest and slid down to her side against the icy concrete floor. This was her grave. This was where she would die.

Shizuma's hands trailed along the rough walls as she picked up her pace. The cold was eating away at her very bones. It was causing them to ache dully. The tunnel merely ran straight underground and she silently prayed that she was coming to the very end of the abyss. She needed light but more importantly she needed her little Nagisa wrapped up safe within her warm arms. Drawing in a deep breath she called out, "NAGISA-CHAN?" No reply. She had expected that. The silent drugged her adrenaline and she picked up her pace, running slightly with a hand stretched out in front of her in case she collided, unwillingly, with a wall or a door. Her fingertips ran along the plastered walls until … She stopped her fingers running over frosty metal and chipped wood. A door. Her heart skipped a beat. Should she knock? Should she break it down? What should she do? She decided to hammer on the door. Doing so she screamed out, "NAGISA-CHAAAAAAAAN?" no reply "NAGISA IF YOU'RE IN THERE OPEN THIS DOOR!"

Nagisa groaned inwardly covering her ears. She could already here the grim reaper outside her door, calling her. Drawing her ever nearer to death. She wasn't ready. At least she didn't think she was. "Go away" she croaked lamely.

"Nagisa?" Shizuma's heart leapt into her throat. She was praying that Nagisa was really in the room and not just her imagination playing tricks on her in the eerie quiet, damp, cold tunnel. There was only one thing she could do. Kneeling down she shoved her hand up the leg of her skinny jeans and removed a screw-driver. She always insisted on carrying on in case of emergencies. Like now. Straightening up, she flicked her powdery white fringe out of her eyes and focused on the mental picture she had conjured up of the rough door in front of her. She felt for the hinge at the top of the door, once she'd found it she began to unscrew the long, haughty nails. They dropped to where her feer were, clanging against the floor and bouncing off of her thick leather boots. She repeated the action with the hinges at the bottom of the door and once she was sure she had unscrewed all of the nails she took a step back raised her leg and thrust it forward.

BANG!

Nagisa screamed shrilly as the wood and metal door crumbled in the door frame and fell flat at her feet. The noise rang out loud enough that Nagisa was sure everyone else would have heard it. Dust roared in huge billowing clouds that seemed to suffocate the entire room along with the acrid stench of the flames engulfing the building above them. It was only faint, not to treacherous, but still it made Nagisa choke slightly as she forced herself up onto her feet. Her legs, being so weak and beaten, caved beneath her and she toppled forward through the air but she did not collide brutally with the ground, like she was so used to. Instead she felt something, warm, soft and strong grip her tightly against something warmer and softer. She groaned as her head started to spin. She whimpered and clutched at the soft ... object ... tighter, begging to be held, supported and comforted all at the same time.

Shizuma obeyed quickly clutching her girlfriend to her chest and lifting her up into her strong arms, bridal-style. She winced as she did so. Nagisa was so light! Her skin was thin and waxen, her hair lifeless and greasy, her skin blotchy from malenourishment. She hissed under her breath. Revenge would have to wait. "Don't worry Nagisa-chan I'll get you out!" Turning back the way she came Shizuma did her very best to inch through the darkness, higher and higher into the warmth of the building and the blaze of the heavy fire.

~00000~

Rinoka was waiting nubmly outside at the corner in perfect view of the entrance to the blazing building and the car that would drive them to safety. It was taking all of her will power not to run inside the building and find her daughter herself, but Ren had insisted that Shizuma should do it as she was smaller, more agile and clear-headed in a crisis. Reluctantly Rinoka had agreed to it. Her heart was drumming in her chest as she watched the thick black smoke polute the sky. The building was shimmering against the lamplight as though it was about to collapse at any minute and this thought scared Rinoka the most. She gnawed her bottom lip. Where were they? The heat from the fire was warming her skin. She was so tempted to run into the building and help the search. Nerves got the better of her and she was soon tearing across the pavements to the blazing building. She was almost there when ...

"RINOKA! GET TO THE CAR THEY'RE COMING!" Ren began running in her direction. Rinoka skidded to a stop and began running in the direction waving her arm at the driver.

"DRIVE! DRIVE!"

The engine roared into life. Rinoka leapt into the passenger seat and unlocked the backdoors. The door was wrenched open and Ren bolted inside and soon Shizuma collapsed into the backseats with a small scraggly girl in her arms, panting heavily, the small aroma of smoke and burnt clothes filling the air. As they began driving haphazardly away from the screeching sirens of the police cars and ambulances, Rinoka spun around in the passenger seat. "Rinoka ..." Shizuma heaved as she clutched her stomach from where Nagisa's sharp knees had dug in.

Rinoka's heart hammered in her chest as her eyes remained glued to her daughter's skeletal figure. "Will she ..." she swallowed thickly "will she b-be okay?"

Ren's eyes flickered up to glue themselves onto Rinoka's, "I don't know, Noka-chan, I honestly ... don't know" In her subconscience Nagisa felt her spinning headache clear up as her lungs were gulping the clean, sweet fresh air to refresh all her senses. It made her feel less helpless. Less vulnerable. Only Shizuma noticed the tiny flicker of a smile on the red-heads lips. They remained on the floor of the backseats, Shizuma embracing her little lover, as they both refreshed their bodies with sweet air to rid themselves of the inner smoke demon that had been carried inside of them by the fumes of the fire. It wasn't long before they were both unconscious from exhaustion at Ren's feet.

* * *

**A/N: I know it was sort of short but ... I was really tired when I wrote this but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless ^.^ Next update will be soon I promise**


	17. Chapter 17 The end of a nightmare

**A/N: revised chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter seventeen: The end of a nightmare**

**"The future is a blank canvas, it is up to us to paint the picture" ~ Me**

Ren Hanazono was a wealthy woman in her own right. She was wealthy before she married at seventeen, and was determined to be married after she was finished with him. It was the day after they had finally rescued little Nagisa. The poor little child was at the local hospital now, getting examined for any diseases she most likely picked up in that underground hell-hole. Ren suspected that Rinoka's daughter was severly malenourished, due to the dramatic loss in weight for a girl of her age, not that she had much weight anyways. This was all Saburo's fault. He didn't have the actual damage on his hands, per say, but he paid the men who HAD done this, therefore it was his fault as well. At long last she was standing in front of the large, wrought iron gate of the Hanazono mansion. Suddenly memories flooded her eyes and she was drawn back into the past.

**FLASHBACK ...**

_"OH please Ren-chan! Please come and meet my parents? We shall not stay long!"_

_Ren looked up into the pleading eyes of her three-week boyfriend and felt her heart shiver within her ribs. Three weeks. That was how long she had known and dated Saburo Hanazono, one of the richest boys' in her school. He was sweet, and generous and kind, but nothing like Rinoka had been like, however he appearred to be a pretty eager and charming substitue. Plus it kept her parents off her back. "Saburo-san ... I am not sure ... it has not been very long ... are you sure they were even like me?" This wasn't a fear for Ren, due to the fact that all of her friends' mothers' liked her and she assumed that Saburo's parents would be no different, rich or not._

_He placed his hands on her shoulders, "of course they will, Ren-chan! You are beautiful! You are smart! You are an incredible person! How could they not love you like I do?"_

_Ren's eyes snapped wide open, "w-what?"_

_Saburo smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "I love you, Ren-chan"_

_A warmth bubbled up in the pit of her stomach. No one had said that to her since Rinoka. For some reason it made her feel lighter, happier, more at ease with the world. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her shoulders and hug her against his toned chest. She inhaled his scent and smiled. It felt nice. He needed her, she could tell, and in some weird sense, she needed him too. She needed him to make her feel appreciated, wanted, respected. "Okay"_

_"What?"_

_"Let's go in and meet your parents"_

_Saburo beamed down at her like a ray of sunshine. Grasping her hand in his, he pulled open one of the heavy gates and promptly rushed up to the heavy front door, Ren tripping along beside him._

**END FLASHBACK.**

She dropped her head at the memories. That's all they were now, bittersweet memories fading vaugely on the very edge of her mind. She needed attention and security and he had provided that, until her past had come back to her. He loved her, but her heart was never his. They both knew that. A bitter taste swept across her lips and tongue as she edged inside the huge gates and steadily made her way up the garden path. She knew he would see her coming. She knew he was expecting her. She knew he was ready and waiting. She was ready for him. She knew he was cradeling a gun against his lap, stroking the cool silver-slick metal filled with regret for the woman he once treasured so much. She felt as though she had betrayed him, however he had betrayed her twice as brutally. He had almost handed their only daughter over to Satan, and that was unforgivable. His jealousy had driven him made. It had taken its toll on everyone involved. Ren, herself, had aged a fair bit in those last several ghastly months. Rinoka had a few silvery streaks through her bright auburn hair. Nagisa was in hospital. And Shizuma, their darling daughter, had cut-off all but a few inches of hair, her moods growing darker and darker every day, tougher, harder, like a steal shell had been moulded within her. Ren felt a burning tear in the corner of her eyes as she took the stairs two at a time. Her daughter had lost her childhood, and she would never get it back. Not until he was dead. That evil spec of a man. He had no right to ruin their lives and carry on living harmoniously, or at all. She could still picture him, reclining in his chair, large wine-glass of brandy sitting, untouched, beside him on the desk, a gun resting perfectly against his thigh waiting to be drawn to fire the one bullet she knew he had slid inside.

Thats how she found him, in his study, leaning in his chair. The back of the high leather chair was facing her. He faced the window that looked out onto the path she had just walked up. "I see you were waiting for me" she stated coldly.

"You know I was. Foolish of you to ask" he sneered aggressively, not having the heart to turn around and look her in the eye. 'Coward' she mentally growled, grinding her teeth roughly together.

"I'm a foolish person, Saburo, you should know that by now"

"Well clearly I don't know you" he sighed in a resigned manner. "Not anymore"

Ren cackled and then said in a mocking tone, "Oh Saburo ... you never did. Not really"

"Sadly I knew that. From the day we married, you were never truly happy with me. To an extent you were but I never possessed your heart!" he suddenly burst out of his chair, however Ren knew he would sooner or later and so remained unphased, though her heart skipped a jolt. "It was always her wasn't it?" he snarled, spittle flying in her direction.

"YOU KNOW IT WAS!" She fumed heatedly, "YOU ALWAYS KNEW IT BUT YOU BURIED IT WITHIN THE DARKEST, SICKEST PITS OF YOUR MIND ALONG WITH EVERYTHING ELSE THAT HAS HAPPENED RECENTLY! DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANT TO BE WELCOMED BACK TO YOU WITH OPEN ARMS?"

Whatever argument he had had it vanished on his lips like water vapour. Her eyes bore into his and she watched a small bead of sweat well up on his prominent brow. "Get. Out. Of my house"

Ren felt a cruel smile adhorn her lips, "oh no. I'm not finished with you yet. I came here to settle some unfinished business. And I intend to set the record straight"

Saburo laughed. A cruel mocking rattling of his breath through his throat. "Kill me? Go ahead" he cackled more, "you don't have the guts! You Pathetic little whore!" he raised his hand and before she could pull the trigger of her gun he grabbed her wrists and swung her in an arch so that she was backed up against his desk. His grip was tight she lost circulation in her gun-hand rather quickly and regretably dropped her weapon. She was now vulnerable to his every whim.

He grabbed her neck and squeezed as he thrust her down onto the desk, and abused her body with his nail, fists and barbaric teeth. She returned the favour with kicking, clawing and biting at his body aggressively, her body writhing in every direction for her to taste freedom, but it never came. Then she felt a familiar, nauseating sensation. He was ... she swallowed thickly so as not to vomit ... raping her? She screamed and cried and writhed some more but nothing helped. Several minutes later she resorted to begging, whilst kicking and punching in protest.

**BANG!**

Saburo's body was on top of her, he looked down into her eyes, blood dribbling from his mouth, before falling onto his side, out of her. Body convulsing, Ren jerked out from underneath him and watched as his motionless body slid to his knees, his head colliding with the heavy woodwork of his desk, before falling sideways onto the floor, dead.

Ren looked up at her saviour and burst into relieved tears as she ran over and collapsed into Rinoka's arms. "W-what are you doing here?" she wailed bitterly, not wanting rinoka to see her in such a mess.

"I was worried about you" Rinoka said calmly removing her knee-length jacket and wrapping it around Ren to hide her blood stained clothes.

Ren held the coat tight around her and sniffled. "Thank you Rinoka-chan"

Rinoka pulled the older woman to her chest and reached up to stroke her shock of white hair, "it's alright Ren-sama. It had to be done." Ren merely nodded as Rinoka led her outside to an old, black SUV. Ren climbed into the passnger seat and watched dreamily as Rinoka walked around the front of the car and slid into the driver's seat. As Rinopka started up the car the gentle hum of the engine soon allowed Ren to fall asleep.

The drive to the local hospital, where Nagisa was currently staying, was long and tiring for Rinoka. She had done what she never thought she would do; she had killed Saburo Hanazono, one of the most powerful men in Japan. She sighed and she finally pulled into the patients parking lot, killed the engine and walked around the car to gather Ren in her arms.

Once inside the hospital Ren was immediately attended to. Rinoka sat beside her hospital bed and watched as the nurses and doctors attatched wires and monitors and drips to Ren's frail body, but as long as it got her darling better, Rinoka did not mind so much. The doctors left Ren to rest, and one of the nurses came over to Rinoka. "Aoi-san?"

"Hai" Rinoka murmured, her eyes never leaving Ren's sleeping face.

"Maybe you should go and stay with your daughter for a while. She would like to see you. Besides, Ren-san needs her rest and will most likely not wake up this evening"

These words were hard to hear but Rinoka swallowed dryly and nodded, before standing up. "Thank you nurse Li. Inform me the instant she wakes up. I shall be in the childrens ward" and without another word she left.

~00000~

Ren Hanazono awoke in Shanghai hospital at around 7:35pm on a Saturday evening. The nurse informed her, as she sipped some water, that she had rested for five days. Her voice was scratchy but she assumed she would not have much use for it. A second nurse came into view lead by a young woman, a barely-teen girl and a small girl in a wheelchair. The young woman came to her side and took the glass the nurse was handing to Ren. "I can take it from here, thank you Nurse Li"

Nurse Li bowed her head and retreated from the bed. Ren looked up at the woman, "Rinoka-chan?"

"Hai Ren-sama. We have come to visit you as you have finally woken up"

Ren turned her head to the side, "Shizuma, how are you feeling? I must have scared you and for that I apologise"

Shizuma shook her head and rested a hand on Ren's, "it is all right mother, you were unwell, I do not mind"

Ren smiled and then looked over at Nagisa in the wheelchair, "and how are you Nagisa?"

Nagisa smiled cheerfully, though she looked really ill, "I am doing so much better Ren-sama" at the guilty look on Ren's face the little red-head continued, "do not blame yourself, Ren-sama; Saburo was an evil man, that is all there is to it" she shrugged "we shall just have to move on from this as best we can"

Ren looked up into Rinoka's eyes. Rinoka smiled. Ren was telepathically signalling that her daughter, even through all this trauma, managed to stay positive. Rinoka lowered her lips to Ren's forehead and whispered, "if she can remain positive, then so can we"


	18. Chapter 18 Rinoka's diary

**Chapter eighteen: Rinoka's diary**

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been so long since I have written to myself so I hope I am not vague in the details that I give you. It is a year since everything happened; Nagisa being kidnapped and abused. We had her checked for STD's just to be on the safe side and thankfully nothing was found. She was severely underweight when we found her but thankfully, under careful supervision, she regained her appetite and is now eating healthily once again. The nightmares, however, are fading at a slower rate. We all have them only, different ones._

_Nagisa has nightmares of being back in that prison-cell basement again. The police managed to gather some footage of the rooms over the first two weeks after Nagisa was found. It was awful; slime dribbling down the walls, soot, grime and filth clinging into the cloth-like shreds of cobwebs waving like ghosts in the underground breeze that seemed forever present down there._

_Shizuma on the other hand is always walking in a concrete maze of tunnels, so she says, where there is not light and yet she can see vague outlines of things, in the way that her eyes adjust to the dark after being in it for a while or so. It sends shivers up my spine hearing about how guns and knives jut out of the walls and try to penetrate her skin and abuse her mind. She always says that before she wakes up her father looms over her, his shoulder smothering her making her gasp and writhe in a cold sweat before she jerkes awake and lets out an ear-splitting series of traumatic screams._

_Ren has a few nightmares herself although they do not seem as frightening as the childrens one. In her ones it is always her husband shooting one of us in the head and forcing her to watch as our brains slip out and get sucks up by the drains. Actually, thinking about it now, I think that Rens dream is one of the most horrific. _

_I, myself, have not necessarily suffered from nightmares however they have been some physical alterations due to the traumatic events. I have my left ear piercded four times down the length of the shell; two studs and two rings. Not so drastic but it's a little alteration, along with a tattoo on my shoulder blades of thorns and guns in the shape of a heart with 'REN' tattooed in the middle in Old English handwriting. Down my left leg, in the same handwriting, is 'SHIZUMA' it looks so feisty when I wear a short skirt or anything above the knee. Do not think that I left out my little Nagisa; I got her name tattooed on the lower left hand side of my stomach, right near to my hip-bone._

_Shizuma and Nagisa both returned to school eventually, however there is a special monitor in each of their classes so that they can have immediate assistance if there is any trouble, which there has been. They have both suffered some bullying but Shizuma, being the tough girl that she has developed into, managed to sort the offenders out before the teachers could phone either me or Ren._

_We intend to travel a little bit during this summer; to go and visit loads of the other countries we've researched, like Korea, Russia, France. They all sound so exotic and it would be a nice change of scenery for everyone. Plus it would educate the girls, make them more cultural._

_I am deeply thankful to God for helping Ren-sama recover so well. It must have been difficult for her, losing her husband to whom she had been with for quite some time, despite what he turned in to._

_I must go now. I shall write more in you soon._

_Rinoka x_

Rinoka tucked her little red book into her bedside table so that she could get easy access to it later on. The nibbled on her lip as she glanced at her slim wrist-watch. 3:07pm. The girls would be home soon, as would Ren-sama. They were having a take-away tonight due to the fact that Rinoka had been busy painting in their little attic studio quite a lot recently. She had even created her own website so that she could sell them to foreign galleries, and so far she was becoming quite successful. However she had discussed this with Ren one evening, in bed, and they had decided that it would be best that they saved the money. For their futures along with the children's University fees, should they choose to go to University. If they didn't want to, they would not forced them, as long as their kids were happy it would make them happy.

That evening as they settled in the living room, cuddled up around the small table and eating away at their take away meal. Nagisa and Shizuma were snuggled up in their pyjamas, sitting side-by-side, and informing their parents of their day at school. "It was so much fun, mama, we're were the best in the class in piano duets!" Nagisa squealed excitedly as Shizuma ruffled her auburn hair.

"I am so proud of you two!" Rinoka smiled dropping a kiss on both of their foreheads, as did Ren.

"So will you be reciting in the Winter concert?" Ren asked.

Shizuma beamed brightly, raking a hand through her electrified white hair, "Yes! It is so exciting! We get to show everyone how talented we really are! I simply cannot wait!"

"Well in that case, we can go shopping this weekend and buy you some smart, new outfits, for the concert"

Nagisa's eyes lit up at Ren's words. She clasped her hands together, soft, ruby eyes shining brightly, "Oh, would you Ren-sama? Oh that is ever so generous of you!"

Rinoka glanced over at her lover and smiled. She was so good to her daughter. She reciprocated to Shizuma, of course she did, but Ren was just so ... wonderous in herself. "You are so good to them, Ren-sama" Rinoka smiled.

Ren grinned, "not as good as to what I am to you, my love"

Rinoka frowned, "what do you mean?"

Ren smirked, "I have a surprise for you ... well ... for all of us" with a michievous wink, Ren stood up and briskly walked out of the room, before returning with something clasped behind her back. She brought out what she was hiding. "AN ALL EXPENSES PAID TRIP TO FRANCE FOR CHRISTMAS!"

Everyone's jaws dropped, "That's wonderful! B-but Ren-sama ... the girls' have school"

"No, no Rinoka, it's for the day after they break up for the holidays!"

Rinoka beamed as did their children, "THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL!" they all chorused. Ren smiled.

"I am glad that you are all so excited about the trip. I think it'll be wonderful! Imagine the pictures we could take, the sights we could see, and the things we could do!" they all descended into mindless chatter as they browsed through the brochures for the wonderland that was France at Christmas time.

~0~

Ren pressed a goodnight kiss to little Nagisa's head and tucked the covers up around both girls' chins and smiled as she watched Nagisa turn onto her other side and snuggle up into Shizuma's open embrace. They were perfect for one another, anyone could see that. She switched the light off and closed the bedroom door. She walked down the hallway and entered the master bedroom, closing the door behind her. "Are they asleep?" Rinoka asked as she closed her little diary and placed it in the bedside table.

"Yes, they look so cute together" Ren smiled softly, as she pulled back the covers and slid inside. She siddled up beside Rinoka and rested her head against her lover's ample chest. "Mmmm are you excited about France, my love?"

Rinoka nodded, kissing Ren's forehead and stroking her soft, white spikes. "I can't wait, while the kids are ice-skating we can sit at a resturaunt opposite sipping hot chocolate"

Ren giggled childishly, before wrapping both arms around Rinoka's waist. "Oh wow that does sound wonderful. I simply cannot wait, I am too excited already"

Rinoka sighed dreamily, "I know. Come on, you have to be up early tomorrow. Let's get some sleep"

Ren nodded, "okay. Goodnight love"

"Goodnight sweetheart" They shared a kiss and cuddled in the dark until sleep overcame them.

~0~

_Dear Diary,_

_We are currently at the airport waiting for our flight to France. The girls' recital last night was simply heavenly, everyone gave them a standing ovassion and demanded three encores. Teachers included!_

_The weather is absolutely beautiful, a soft blanket of snow is covering the streets and we just know that it will be twice as beautiful in France. The girls' cannot wait to go ice-skating, they have never been before._

_We are all so excited- Oh! The announcement has called us to the gate! I'm trembling with anticipation! I just know that this trip will be a new beginning for all of us and I for once cannot wait for it!_

_Wish us luck!_

_Rinoka x_

**_THE END_**


End file.
